A Teacher's Job
by IcyNirvana
Summary: A lone male, and a pack of females that are attracted to him. Things will go down for him. Rated T for some swearing and suggestive themes(?).
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**A/N A new fic, kind of an AU and a filler while I try to rewrite Adventures in Kanto. A shout-out to Aura (Aurawarrior13) and Ghost (Theonlyghost) for giving me ideas. The update schedule will be irregular as I will try to write whenever I can. Basic explanation: Most of the characters in this 'fic world' will be human morphs. But there are still some regular humans and pokemons in too, just not as much**

* * *

><p>"Yes? You called?" A black Mew opened the door slowly<p>

"Oh! Pyro! Wait in here for a second" The white Mew answered. Pyro closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"So… Aqua, what are you doing?"

"A new spell" He replied. Pyro was about to ask him more questions when a bright flash emanated from Aqua, blinding the black mew. Once the flash subsided, Aqua was standing over Pyro

"Ugh… my eyes! What happened, brother?" Pyro asked

"I don't know… ehehehe"

"Whatever, I'm going now…." Pyro groaned as he stood up

"… … Aqua?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I teleport? … … Or use Aura? …. … Even summoning people doesn't work!"

"Well… You see. The new spell is supposed to remove everyone's, except the user's, special powers. It makes pokemon lose their powers and abilities to use moves. If you can't use your powers then that means it works!"

"WHAT THE HELL AQUA!"

"Well…. I think you still have the power to transform though"

"But why would you invite me in the room when you casted it then?!"

"Well… …. I want you to do me a favour"

"Why should I?"

"You will get all your powers back if you do it"

"Grr….. Fine"

"Yay!"

"You are so childish, so what is the favour?"

"Ok… Well… I want you to be a teacher, butler and guardian for the children of a friend of mine"

"Who is it?"

"Elric" Aqua smirked

"WHAT?! But all his children are girls!"

"What, you have a problem? Don't you want your powers back?"

"You're evil"

"So, I guess you agree?"

"Fine… What do I have to teach them anyway?"

"Pokemon history and about the legends"

"I can deal with that… For the first lesson though, you should visit me and we'll let the girls ask the Light and Shadow Mew themselves"

"My my… Already making plans?"

"Shut up… How long do I need to stay there anyway?"

"I don't know. Elric just said until he and his wife, Valerie, comes back from their trip"

"When do I leave?"

"Right now" Aqua showed the train ticket, holding it in between his index and middle finger

"Just remember, I'll call you. And don't forget to give me back my powers" Pyro grumbled. Aqua just gave him a knowing grin. Pyro just went to his room to change his clothes and pack his bags, all the while muttering about why he has to do this.

"Oh! I forgot this! This is the rules you have to follow, unless told by them otherwise!" Aqua burst into Pyro's room

"Gaaah! I told you to knock on the door!" Pyro screamed, he was naked and was picking out his choice of clothing

"Aw come on brother! You know you have nothing to hide!" Aqua chuckled

"And what do you mean by that?! And what are those?!" Pyro quickly changed into his Zorua anthro form. His body was covered in dark grey fur. He has dark grey triangular ears with a tuft of fur between them. A fluffy collar of black fur on his neck. His tail was fluffy and was dark grey in colour. He has cyan eyes. Pyro put on his clothes. It was a black suit and tie, black slacks and black shoes

"These are the rules you have to follow!" Aqua held up the scrolls. Pyro snatched one of them and unrolled it, reading it

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BOW TO THEM?! A LEGENDARY LIKE ME?!"

"Ah, that's right. It's polite to call them lady before their names, especially when you're their butler"

"I'll read it on the train" Pyro snarled

"I'll leave you to it then!"

"Just get out" Pyro sighed

"Oh, and by the way… You're not as small as I thought!"

"Urk! WHAT THE FUCK AQUA!" Aqua laughed and ran out

"You shouldn't chase me! You have a train to catch, remember?"

"Grr…..Fine! Just, I don't even know anymore!" Pyro continued packing again. After he finished packing his luggage, which includes a large suitcase and a backpack, he left the manor to find a limousine outside

"Where to, young lord?" The driver opened the door for him

"Train station" Pyro grumbled

"Yes, master" The ride was silent, no words were spoken. Once they reached the train station, Pyro saw that he had a minute left

"Shit! I'm gonna miss the train! … … But that'll mean I don't need to go, maybe that's good!" Pyro spoke to himself

**_'_****_That way you'll never get your powers back! Hehehehe better hurry!'_** A voice sounded in his head. _'Dammit Aqua…. You're right, better hurry!'_ he rushed into the station and onto the platform

"God dammit!" He saw the train taking off. He ran and approached the last carriage, leaping onto the roof of it

"Look at that!"

"Whoa!"

"What's he doing?!"

"Is he crazy?!" Shouts rang out from the crowd that had gathered on the train platform, pointing towards the Zorua morph that was on the roof of the train car. Pyro was looking around the roof and saw a trapdoor

"There it is!" He said to himself and crawled over to it, pulling the handle, he jumped in

"Ah… that's better!" He sighed. Looking around, he saw everyone staring at him

"What? Never seen someone board a late train?" He turned around and sat on an empty seat, closing his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>AN that's the prologue! Review please!**


	2. Meet and greet

Chapter 1: Meet and greet

**A/N The first chapter!** **A shout-out to Aura (Aurawarrior13) and Ghost (Theonlyghost) for giving me lots of ideas.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh… I still can't believe Aqua made me do this" Pyro sighed as he stood on the platform. He had arrived at his destination<p>

"So this is the famous Rigai region!" He said to himself as he looked around. He walked out onto the sidewalk and took out his map

"Now where am I supposed to go?" A scream pierced through the air. Pyro looked up and to his left, seeing a girl standing in the middle of the road, a car was approaching her at a high speed. It looks as if the driver could not stop in time now. Pyro acted on instinct, he rushed forwards and jumped across the street, grabbing the girl with him. He landed on the other side with the girl in his arms, the driver had not stopped but has continued on

"Are you ok?" He looked down to see the girl staring at him. He just noticed that she was a Syvleon morph

"Y-yes" She stuttered _'He's so handsome!'_ she thought

"Well in that case, I've gotta go!" Pyro stood up, brushed his suit and adjusted his tie. He started to walk away

"Wait! You dropped your map!" The girl called out to him

"Ah! Thank you! I won't be able to find my way without that! Heheheh, thanks" Pyro scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"Oh, you're new to Rigai? Where're you headed?"

"I heard it's called the 'Grey Manor', I'm about to headed there"

"Grey Manor? Hey, that's my home! Does that mean… you're our teacher and butler?" Pyro looked shocked for a second and remembered the rules he read on the train. He got on one knee and bowed to the Sylveon morph

"Forgive me, Lady Sylvy. I did not recognised you" The girl, Sylvy, looked confused for a second before exclaiming

"No! You don't need to do that"

"As you wish, young mistress"

"Just call me Sylvy and speak normally! Don't need to be formal!"

"Yes" Pyro calmly said. _'Whew! Now that she said that, I don't need to be that formal, Aqua said so'_

"Let's go, I was actually coming to pick you up but I didn't expect our teacher to be the same age of us!" She said. _'If only she knew who I actually was. Heeheehee, she'll know in our first lesson'_ Pyro thought. They walked on in silent. Sylvy had a dreamy look on her face the whole way

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are!" Sylvy announced as she opened the gate. <em>'Gate and wall can be bypassed easily. I'll need to add more security in here'<em> Pyro thought, he continued to think of how to improve the security

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sylvy tapped on Pyro's head and he snapped back into the real world

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just thinking about how to make this place safer"

"Is it really that easy to break in?"

"If the person in question is smart, then yes"

"Let's just go meet daddy"

"Yes, whatever you wish" Pyro bowed. Sylvy sighed and led him through the front door and down some hallways. They reached a door and Sylvy opened it. Inside the door, a man was standing there with a katana, he was standing there in a pool of red liquid. Sylvy instantly screamed and Pyro leap into the room. By the time the man turned around, his long ears were pulled behind his head, a knife at his throat. Pyro was the one behind him

"Daddy! You made a mess in the room! I told you to be careful with the red wine!" Sylvy shouted at the man

"Daddy?" Pyro spoke in confusion. They were still for a second before Pyro suddenly sheathed his knife behind his back and jumped in front of the man, going down on one knee and bowing

"I'm sorry my lord! I did not recognise you! I'm really sorry, please forgive me, Master Elric!" Pyro frantically said. Elric, the eevee morph and Aqua's friend, sweatdropped

"No, no! There's no need! You were just doing your job as a guardian! I know who you truly are, Pyro, both you and Aqua. There's no need for that, a person like you have no need to apologize!" Elric said to Pyro, pulling him up.

"Daddy? What do you mean 'I know who you truly are'? Who is he?" Sylvy looked at her father. Elric and Pyro looked at each other for a second before nodding

"He'll tell you tomorrow, in your first lesson. He is here to teach you pokemon history and legends" Elric told her daughter and Pyro nodded

"Do you wish for me to clean this up? Do you require anything?" Pyro bowed, this time still standing

"No need to, and I don't need anything right now… You should go relax. Sylvy, you can lead him to his room" he replied. Sylvy nodded and pulled Pyro by his hands down hallways

"At this rate, I'll need a map to learn all the layout of the manor" Pyro grumbled to himself. Sylvy heard him and handed him a folded piece of paper

"Here, you can take this"

"What is it?"

"A map! I live here but I still can't remember my way sometimes" Sylvy said sheepishly. Pyro took the map, unfolded it and his eyes scanned over the large map for a minute. He then folded the paper back and handed it back

"No, you can keep it" Sylvy smiled

"I've already got it all memorised. Photographic memory" Pyro tapped his head. Sylvy just stared before shaking her head and walking away

"Come… Let's get you to your room" They continued their walk. Once they reached a door that says 'Guest Room 1', she opened the door. Pyro stared in awe. The room looked very grandeur, a 55 inch TV was on the wall opposite a king size bed. Various game consoles are under the TV and piles of games in a shelf beside the TV. Underneath the TV was a giant stereo with an Ipod dock. A laptop sat on a table, it was the new Razer Blade, hooked up to three 50 inch TVs that are side-by-side above the table, beside the laptop was a Razer Ouroboros mouse. The room also has fluffy red carpet with golden patterns covered most of the floor. A chandelier lit up the entire room. There was a giant walk-in closet next to the door to the bathroom. The bathroom includes a shower, Jacuzzi, a sink and a toilet.

"A-all this… for me?"

"I-I don't know… It wasn't like this before you came, even my room isn't as good as this one!" Sylvy looked around

"Yes, for you Pyro! You deserve all this!" Elric stood beside Pyro

"Damn right I do, putting up with Aqua for 3 years" Pyro muttered quietly but Elric's large ears still picked it up, he chuckled

"Is Aqua really that bad?"

"He's supposed to be my big brother but he usually acts like a 4 year old on drugs"

"Who's Aqua?" Sylvy turned her head to Pyro

"He's my brother"

"Come now, Sylvy. Let's leave Pyro to relax for a while. We'll wait for the others to come" Elric steered Slyvy out the door, closing it behind him. Pyro didn't know what to do so he unpacked his bags, putting clothes in the closet. He then took out his Ipod, attach it to the stereo and turn it on. It started playing Freedom by Afrojack as he took off all his clothes and went into the bathroom to use the Jacuzzi

* * *

><p>"Daddy! We're back!" A Glaceon shouted as she entered the front door<p>

"Honey! You're back! Did you have a good time?" A Vaporeon greeted them, she stood beside Elric

"Mom, we just went shopping! It's not like we travelled the world or something!" A Flareon rolled her eyes

"Girls, as you know, your mother and I will be going on a business trip for a while. I have asked a friend of mine for someone to take care of you. He will be your teacher, butler and guardian"

"What's he going to teach?"

"He will teach you Pokemon History and about pokemon legends and folklores. He is already here, up in guest room one. Treat him well girls! Love you!" Elric and his wife, Valerie, exited the mansion and into a limousine. The girls stared at the limousine as it drove away, they looked at each other before rushing upstairs. They crowded in front of the door to Pyro's room

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Let's find out"

They opened the door and was greeted by the loud music

"Nice taste of music" The espeon said

"I agree" Sylvy said

"Your tastes are weird" The Glaceon said. They looked into the room to find it empty, they decided to go in and look around since their rooms were more different than this

"I don't understand, why does he get a good room? He's a butler! We're the residents!" The Leafeon whined

"He's so handsome…" Sylvy spoke with a dreamy tone

"I think I found him" Umbreon said, she was standing in front of the open door, looking into the bathroom. The girls went to her, they saw a Zorua morph in the Jacuzzi. His eyes were closed and he was humming along to the tunes of the music.

Pyro was relaxing in the Jacuzzi when he suddenly felt someone watching him, his neck fur stood up. He then opened his eyes and looked around, then he saw the girls at the door, watching him. He scream and dove down, leaving only his head above the water, ears twitching

"I think we scared him" Glaceon muttered

"No… He's just embarrassed" Espeon sighed

"Can you girls leave for a bit? I'll put on my clothes and then we can introduce ourselves" Pyro called out. He felt really awkward. The girls nodded and closed the door, they walked out of his room. Pyro sighed and stood up, he got out of the shower and dried himself with a towel on the rack. Then he went out and into the walk-in closet. He then put on a black tailcoat and some black slacks. He turned off the music and opened the door

"Alright you can come in now!" he said and walked over to the middle of the room. The girls filed into the room again, this time they formed a line, facing towards the Zorua morph.

"My name is Pyro. I'll be your teacher, butler, bodyguard, guardian, cook and overall caretaker" Pyro bowed

"I'm Sylvy. You know that already!" Sylvy grinned. White fur covered her body. She has long, pink fluffy ears with a bow on it. A pink tail behind her, wagging. Blue eyes stared at him

"I'm Icy" The Glaceon said. She has light blue fur on her body. Diamond shaped long ears on her head. A long tail with a darker shade of blue on the tip. She has dark blue eyes

"I'm Flare" The Flareon spoke up. She has red fur on her body, a lot of fur around her neck. She has a tuft of fur on her head between the two red ears. A very fluffy tail behind her. Black eyes

"I'm Jill! Nice to meet you!" The Jolteon yipped. She has yellow, spiky fur, no tail. Yellow ears on her head. She has a very dark purple, almost black, eyes

"I'm Laura!" The Leafeon grinned. She has cream coloured fur. A green ear and tail, both with leafy characteristics. A leaf on her head. Brown eyes

"I'm Ellie, the eldest of my sisters" The Espeon said as she curtsied. She has lavender fur, purple eyes, a tail that splits into two at the tip and purple ears. She has two tufts of fur just under her ears

"I'm Umi" The Umbreon said as she winked at him. She has black fur on her body with yellow markings on her elbows and knees. Her fluffy tail wagging behind her also has a yellow marking on it. Big, black ears on her head also has markings, as with on her forehead. She has red eyes

"Well, nice to meet you! Do you wish for anything right now?"

"No, nothing. So, you teach us pokemon history and legends?" Ellie asked

"Yes" He nodded

"When's the first lesson and what will you be teaching us in that lesson?"

"The first lesson is tomorrow in the morning, we'll meet at the living room first. As for what I'll be teaching, you'll see soon enough. Are you sure all of you don't want anything?" Pyro grinned mischievously

"No, we are good" Flare said

"Then I think I'll go improve and adjust some security in this house" Pyro bowed and walked out of the room, leaving the girls behind

"Wow… He really is handsome!" Umi said

"I agree!" All of them replied

"What should we do now?" Ellie said

"How about we go watch some movies?"

"Theatre room?"

"Yep!" They all walked off to the Theatre room on the top floor of the mansion

* * *

><p><strong>AN It was fun writing this! Reviews please!**


	3. Best teacher ever!

Chapter 2: Best Teacher!

**A/N The first chapter!** **A shout-out to Aura (Aurawarrior13) and Ghost (Theonlyghost) for giving me lots of ideas.**

* * *

><p>"All done!" Pyro wiped his forehead. He had installed many cameras, alarms, tripwires and motion sensors into the mansion. He also made the gate electrified, all security aspects are connected and controlled by Pyro's phone. He can activate, deactivate each one manually or set it to automatically turn on at night.<p>

"Pyro?" Pyro turned around to see Ellie look at him curiously. He bowed to her

"Yes, Lady Ellie?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was installing some security devices and hooking it up to my phone"

"Oh. What time is it now?" She asked. Pyro looked at his phone

"It is currently two in the afternoon. I will go make some tea for everyone, how would you like your tea?"

"Oh…um…. Not too strong"

"Right away, young mistress" He bowed and walked off to the kitchen. _'He looks so good, polite too!'_

* * *

><p>The girls were seated on couches in the living room, there were three couches that are positioned into a 'U' shape with a coffee table in the middle. Watching an action movie on the TV as they wait for Pyro. Pyro came into the room with his black tailcoat, holding a silver platter with a teapot and many tea cups. He poured some tea into the cups and set it on the coffee table for everyone<p>

"Today is an Italian tea. Not too strong for all of you. If there is anything you need, please press the button on here" He showed a small red remote, it looked kind of like a garage opener remote, one black button on a small, red box of plastic. He placed one in front of everyone

"I have made it so that if you pressed the button, I'll know that you want something and come to the person who called it. I ask for you to not switch remotes since it will make me unable to know who to go to" He bowed and left the room. The girls looked at the remote and then looked at each other

"Wow… he made this?" Umi said, amazed

"He added and adjusted the mansion's security and hooked it to his phone. I'm guessing this thing is connected to his phone too" Ellie said

"You really are the smart one, aren't you?" Jill said

"He's so smart!" Sylvy said

"This tea is good too!" Laura said

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Flare asked them

"Making dinner? Cleaning the rooms?" Icy said

"Dinner? I wonder what's for dinner" Sylvy exclaimed

"I hope it's something good. Mom's cooking wasn't bad but it was bland, tasteless" Icy mumbled

"Wonder if he's single or not" Ellie smiled

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served!" Pyro announced as he placed a big platter on the desk and removed the cover<p>

"Today will be sushi! There will also be some udon and tempura for everyone alongside some smoothies!" He went back into the kitchen and reappeared with two big platters. One filled with bowls of noodles and the other had tempura on it. He went back and fetched the smoothies

"Wow! Did you make all this?" Flare gaped at the food

"Yes, I do hope you enjoy it" he said before going back into the kitchen. The girls looked at the food before digging into it

"IT'S SO GOOD!"

"I CAN EAT THIS FOREVER!"

"OH MY GOD! SO GOOD!"

"THIS IS THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER EATEN!"

"BEST CHEF EVER!"

"Mouthgasm, much?" Ellie sighed at her sibling's reactions before taking a bite out of a tempura, her face lit up instantly

"I CAN EAT THIS UNTIL THE END OF THE WORLD!" She shouted. Back in the kitchen, Pyro snickered at the compliments and ate his sandwich. Soon enough, they were done. Pyro knew it from the sighs he heard, he entered the dining room and collected the plates and glasses. He then started humming a melody as he cleaned the plates

"Hey" Pyro whirled around and saw Sylvy standing there

"Yes, Sylvy?"

"I'd like to thank you for today, you know, at the train station" She moved closer to Pyro

"No need for it! You don't need to th- mmph?!" Pyro was cut short as Sylvy leaned in and kissed him. Once she pulled away, he was still standing there, dumbfounded. Sylvy waved and smiled before going back to her room. Pyro shook his head to snap out of his daze and continued washing the dishes, all the while thinking about the kiss

* * *

><p>"I'll just clean this. Be back in a bit!" Pyro called as he went into the kitchen to clean the plates. It was the next day and the girls just finished a breakfast of Oran berry pancakes. They were talking together for a while before Pyro came back<p>

"Let's go to the study" Pyro led the way

"You know where to go?" Jill asked him

"Yeah, Sylvy showed me her map and I memorized it all. I've got photographic memory" He said. The door to the study was a double-door. There were two Mews engraved in the middle, one on each door. One was black and the other was white

"I've always wanted to know, why are there two Mews on the door? And why is one black and one is white?" Icy asked Pyro

"That is the 'First duo', the white Mew is called the Light Mew and the black is Shadow Mew. They are brothers. Come, I'll tell you more inside" He entered the room and saw that bookshelves were on the left and right side. There were thousands of books here, there were also seven desks facing the front of the room, backs to the door. A large desk on the far side of the room, facing towards the other desks.

"Wow…. So many books" Pyro stared as the girls sad down on the chair behind each desk. Pyro then walked to the front and sat down behind his desk

"First lesson will be about the Light and Shadow Mew. Can anyone tell me about them?" He said. Ellie raised her hand

"Go on Ellie" Ellie stood up

"The Light and Shadow Mew are the First Duo. It is said that they created Arceus and Mew, the pink Mew. Arceus, in turn, created everything while Mew created life forms. But soon, they were forgotten. People forgot about them and thought that there was only Arceus at the start. They forgotten the First Duo, that is, until a fight broke out between them about a millennia . The cause of the fight between the Light and Shadow Mew is unknown. People say that the fight had decimated 3 regions and had actually almost destroyed the dimension along with the world. This fight reminded people of them and they never forgot the two since" She sat down as her siblings stared at her. Pyro chuckled

"Yes… Three regions gone and they almost used a DD"

"What is a DD?" Flare asked, raising her hand

"Well, Flare. DD is actually short for 'Dimension Destroyers'. It is the highest tier of moves that the First Duo know. Moves in that class have a chance, or will definitely, destroy the dimension that they are in. Destroying a dimension means that everything, everyone in there will perish and will be ceased to exist"

"How do you know about that?" Ellie asked, she was very curious as she haven't heard of it before

"Tell you what, I'll show everyone something surprising! BROTHER!" The girls looked confused as their teacher just called for his brother. There was a small flash and a Floatzel morph stood beside Pyro. The Floatzel morph has beige fur on the front and orange fur on the back. He had orange hair that is spiky in the middle. He also has two whisker-like markings on each cheek. There were two blue fins, one on each arm on him.

"You called?"

"Brother, I told you not to make it flashy, it tends to blind people" Pyro sighed, shaking his head

"Fine, you're no fun!"

"Is that your brother, Pyro?" Sylvy asked after seeing the Floatzel morph

"Yep! This is my hyper brother, Aqua! Here, we'll show you something!" Pyro exclaimed as his body started to glow, everyone watched. Pyro's body then flashed once and the glow died down. In his place was a boy, black fur on his body. He has red eyes. Two small, black triangular ears on his head. His tail was long and thin, ending in a bulbous tip. Pyro had changed his form

"Brother, go on. Morph form first" Pyro said to his Floatzel morph brother

"What are you now?" Icy asked Pyro

"Patience, young mistress" Aqua's body started to glow like Pyro's did. Soon the flash appeared again and Aqua's body had changed. Aqua now looks like Pyro, the difference being that his fur was white instead of black and he had golden eyes instead of red

"Still can't figure it out, eh?" Pyro snickered and they nodded

"Once more? Pokemon form this time?" Aqua asked

"Yeah" They both glowed again and flashed. This time, Aqua turned into a white Mew with golden eyes. Pyro turned into a black Mew with red eyes. Both of them were floating next to each other, a wide grin on their faces. The girls gawked at them

"Better pick up your jaws!" Aqua laughed

"Yeah" Pyro snickered.

"Oh and, Sylvy? This is who I truly am. This is what Elric meant" Pyro said to Sylvy. The girls recomposed themselves and charged at Pyro

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Pyro cried out as he was hit by the girls

"Hahahaha! Look at you, brother!" Aqua laughed as he did a flip while flying around

"Why are you hi- mmph?" Pyro was once again stopped, Sylvy had kissed him again. Once she let go Pyro was about to ask them again but was stopped by Ellie kissing him. He flew upwards to avoid any more

"What was that about, girls?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Shadow Mew?!" Jill shouted at him

"Yeah! We would've treated you better!" Flare also shouted at him

"Aqua made me. Blame him!" Pyro exclaimed as he pointed to the Light Mew, who was flying around, doing flips and laughing

"And why did you kiss me, Sylvy, Ellie?" Pyro asked

"Well… we thought you were hurt so we made it better" They grinned

"Oh… You girls like me?" He asked, sceptically. They all nodded

"Dear Arceus… brother help me" Pyro sighed

"Why? You'll get lots of girlfriends!" Aqua laughed

"I didn't need that" Pyro groaned. There was a bright flash of light. Arceus appeared, bowing to Pyro

"You called, my lord?"

"No, you can go away. Why does everyone take what I say literally?"

"That's because-" Aqua started

"That's a rhetorical question! I don't want to deal with you brother, you can leave now. I'll call when I need help" Pyro said, shaking his head

"Ok!" A bright flash of light signalled that Aqua had teleported away. Pyro changed back into his Shadow Mew morph instead of a Zorua morph

"Now that you girls know I'm Shadow Mew, I'm just going to stay in this morph form" Pyro looked around. The girls were staring at him

"What?"

"D-did Arceus just bow to you?"

"And call you 'My lord'?"

"Yes… I told you, the First Duo, me and brother, created Arceus and Mew. Naturally, we have more powers than all the legendaries" Pyro answered their questions. The girls just stared, Pyro sighed

"Know what? Come, we'll get some tea and wait for the fact to sink in and for you to adjust to the knowledge" Pyro turned around, walking towards the door with the girls in tow, his long tail twitching around. He opened the door with his tail and continued on

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews please!**


	4. Shopping spree!

Chapter 3: Shopping spree!

**A/N I don't own Pokemon, nothing much to say here**

* * *

><p>"So, finally got your heads around the facts yet?"<p>

"B-b-uh… H-how?"

"W-What the fuck?"

"Ugh…. Why? W-why?"

"Huh… guess not" Pyro sighed, the girls were acting like brain-dead zombies; sitting there, staring into space while occasionally uttering out a comprehensible word while he sat there twiddling his thumbs. _'Maybe I shouldn't have shown them. Or at least I should have revealed it to them a little more subtle than I did'_ He let out another sigh. This might be a long day…. Unless… unless he could distract them

"Girls…. Um, how would you like to go on a shopping trip?" He asked. No reply. He then asked again, this time nervously

"With me?" That did the trick, they all jumped up and practically dragged him by his arms to the front door.

"Geez! What, did you think I would let you go alone? Girls, I would never understand them" He muttered to himself as they continued to drag him through the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's so big!" Pyro stared in awe at the place the girls took him. It was a huge shopping mall, bustling with other people. He was so busy staring at the building that he did not notice the sly smiles on the girls' faces. <em>'That's what I hope I'll be saying when the time comes. Hee hee hee' <em>they all thought in sync

"Come on! Let's go!" Jill exclaimed excitedly

"I'll just wait there for you girls, ok?" Pyro pointed towards a bench near the front entrance, the others nodded and went off to do their own shopping. _'Guess it couldn't hurt to catch a few Zs' _Pyro thought as he closed his eyes.

"Hello? What's your name?" Pyro heard. _'Dammit, how hard is it for a guy to get some sleep here?'_ He opened one of his eyes to see a Lucario morph curiously staring at him

"Pyro" he answered

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I know my own name" The Shadow Mew was starting to get irritated.

"PYRO!" The Lucario morph shouted in joy, attracting attention of the other people near them, he ran up to him and crushed him in a bear hug

"I never thought I'd see you again! Oh, I was so worried! How are you, are you eating well, is Aqua taking care of you, what are you doing here, what happened to the others?" The questions just kept on coming like a hail of bullets, all of which hit Pyro and causing the poor Mew confusion.

"Who are you?" He eventually asked. A look of hurt came upon the Lucario morph's face

"You mean, you don't remember me? It's me, Chrome!"

"C-Chrome? Is that really you?" Pyro stared at the Lucario morph skeptically,

"Yep!" He nodded and replied

"You evolved? Last I saw you, you were still a riolu morph. Sorry I didn't recognize you!" Pyro gave Chrome a hug

"Don't worry. Although I'd recognize you anywhere, I just had to make sure. Not much people have a long tail that looks like yours, you know?" Chrome smiled. Pyro pulled back and looked at his tail, smiling

"What's going on here?!" Pyro turned around to see the group of girls charging their way and they looked angry, or is that jealousy? They went up to the two males and pushed them apart before turning to Pyro

"Who is this? Why did he just hug you, do you know him?" Umi fumed

"Whoa there girls, chill! I'll explain when we get back to the manor. Now come, let's go back if you're finished"

"Is HE going to come too?" Sylvy asked, glaring at Chrome

"Yes, and you girls are not, and I repeat, not to hurt or harm him in any way shape or form" Pyro turned around and lead the way to the limo. Chrome felt uneasy, with all the girls silently glaring at him. They surrounded him as they walked, as if blocking his escape. The only thing stopping him from running away was Pyro and his order

* * *

><p>The ride to the manor was uneventful, to say the least. The girls were awfully quiet, opting to glare at Chrome the whole way. <em>'What'd I ever do to them?'<em> The poor guy whined in his head. Once they reached the manor, everyone piled into the living room. Pyro went to fetch some tea and Chrome followed him, staying in the living room with the girls and without Pyro was too unnerving for him.

"What's with the girls, Py?"

"Heh… You always liked to call me that. As for your question, beats me"

They left the kitchen with Pyro holding a silver platter, a tea set on top. They settled down on the couches as the girls shut the TV off.

"Now. Who are you?" Flare questioned Chrome. Chrome was about to speak when Pyro held a hand over his mouth and shook his head

"I'll answer it. Chrome here is one of my best friends. You see, Aqua and I used to play with other children, we enjoyed having fun with them and they enjoyed playing with us. At first, Chrome was the only child in town that refused to come out and play, he was very shy. When I found out, I went to go and talk to him while Aqua played around. After a short talk, he finally came out into the sunlight to run around and play with us. That was, until a week later when his parents said to him that they were moving" Pyro explained and Chrome took over

"I was devastated at the time. I had so much fun with him and the others. But I couldn't disobey my parents, and so I moved. After about a year of living there, I decided I want to explore the world and set off on a long journey as a traveler. And by sheer miracle, or fate, I find Pyro once again here. And by the way Pyro, I can still remember your words that you said to me. 'Just remember, Chrome, no matter what happens. Know that you can still find happiness in the darkest of times. Remember that well'" Chrome ended with a smile. Pyro stood up and yawned

"Ok girls, now that we've heard about him. I'd say it's quite late and we should all go to bed. Chrome, you can go choose one of the rooms to stay in" And with that, Pyro turned around and made way to his room. _'I want to stay in your room, Pyro! But… it'd be awkward for everyone…' _Chrome sighed and asked the girls where a guest room is that he could stay in. They all went to bed in silence

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews please! I hope I'm not too rusty after a good month-break**


	5. A normal lesson not

Chapter 4: A normal lesson….not

**A/N If I owned Pokemon, this would be in the manga, not in FF.**

* * *

><p>"Hm? What's this?" Pyro was vacuuming the manor. He was currently in the game room and he has spotted something hanging on the wall. He switched the vacuum off and walked over to examine it closer. They were katanas, one black, and one white. The black one has white, crisscrossing pattern on the handle and vice-versa.<p>

"Interested?" He heard and whipped around to find Ellie standing in the doorway, her split-tail wagging gently

"S-sorry! I shouldn't be slacking off" He panicked, heading towards the vacuum cleaner to resume his cleaning.

"Don't worry. You've done enough for today anyways! And we've got a lesson in 20 minutes. As for the swords, take them if you want, I feel you have more use in them than us. It's been hanging on that wall for who knows how long. Go on, we give you that as a gift" She smiled

"Really?!" Pyro's eyes were practically gleaming in joy and awe. Ellie giggled at the sight

"Oh, and by the way. Chrome is going to join our household and attend classes"

"What?!"

* * *

><p>"Okay class, lesson time!" Pyro sat down on the desk at the front. Everyone was sat at their desks. A new desk has been added to allow Chrome to join the class. Chrome's hand shot up<p>

"Yes?"

"Are there going to be any 'practical work' in yaoi?"

"NO! There aren't going to be any lessons on… That!" Pyro practically screamed as his face flushed red

**_'You really like Pyro, don't you? And I mean it as in, more than a friend'_** Chrome heard in his head. He looked around and saw Ellie smirking at him, he blushed and nodded

**_'Thought so… You'll have to compete against us'_** Ellie flashed Chrome a grin before turning back to Pyro

"Ok class. Last time I said that the First Duo created Arcy, I mean Arceus and Mew. Today, we will study a bit about them!" There was a moment of silence, before Pyro broke it

"AQUA! That was you're queue! Get Arcy and Mew here!" Pyro seemingly shouted at the ceiling

"Why didn't Pyro call them in himself?" Jill asked the others, they nodded

"From what I've gathered. Apparently, Aqua has somehow stripped Pyro of his powers except for transformation and made him come to take care and teach us. Basically, Pyro is here so that he could get his powers back from Aqua" Ellie explained

"Sounds just like the Aqua I know. Always the mischievous and manipulative one" Chrome smiled, shaking his head. There was a small flash in the room and both Arceus and Mew appeared.

"Heh, that was way better than Pyro's method" Arceus mused

"Do not… insult… my techniques…" Pyro growled

"Yay! Py-Py is here!" a pink blur zipped through the room and plopped itself on Pyro's head

"Mew, don't call me 'Py-Py' and be careful, you'll fall off," Pyro sighed as he shifted Mew's body to prevent her from falling off

"Don't worry!" She giggled

"Fine… Ok gang! What should we do to Arcy here? Something educational please" Pyro asked the class

"Dissect her" Icy said, the others nodded

"Great. A bunch of sadistic kids. Job well done, Py! You taught them to be just like you!" She sarcastically congratulated Pyro. He just held up both his hands and smiled innocently

"Let's just go with questions, that fine?" Pyro suggested. All of them nodded

"What was it like when Pyro created you?" Icy asked Arceus

"Boring, that's the word for it. I had to put up with her for such a long time. Pyro didn't tell me what powers I had too" Arceus pointed at Mew and glared accusingly at Pyro

"Then how'd you find out? And when?" Umi asked her

"Well… Aqua told me how to use my powers. ABOUT 5 YEARS LATER!" She screamed as she glared at Pyro

"Hey! I had no idea you didn't know how to use your powers!" Pyro sheepishly said.

"Hmph!" Arceus turned her head away

"Looks like Arcy isn't going to cooperate no more, let's move on to Mew" Pyro announced, Arceus disappeared just after. The girls looked at the pink ball curled atop Pyro's head, sleeping, they practically went green with envy. _'I wanna sleep on Pyro too!'_ They thought, Chrome included.

"Uh… Mew?" Pyro prodded Mew with his black tail. She woke up and gave a cute yawn

"Yeah?"

"How did you feel at first? When you came into being?" Sylvy asked

"Well… It was kinda fun, but Arcy is just so boring and grumpy! I don't understand her!" Mew replied

"I think it might've been because I introduced sugar to you, Mew" Pyro muttered

"Yeah! It is soooooooo good!" Mew began flying around, doing loops, flips and rolls around the room.

"Be careful!" Pyro called to her, before turning to the girls

"Anything any of you wanna know?" He asked. Then he noticed their faces

"Grr…" Some of them were growling, not at Pyro, but at Mew

"What's wrong?" Pyro asked, concerned

"N-nothing! Is class finished now?" Icy answered quickly

"Yeah, can we go now?" Flare asked

"Very well… I've kept you guys here long enough" Pyro sighed, dismissing everyone

* * *

><p>Chrome was standing outside a large door. On the door hung the sign 'Guest Room 1'. He was pressing his canine ears against the door. <em>'I wonder what Pyro is doing now'<em>. While the girls went to watch some movies, Chrome decided to spy on Pyro a bit. His ear twitched as he heard a noise, then some speech

"Ebony, Ivory. I like you, hehe..." There was a pause, before more speech followed

"Ohh… This is so good! You both look good Ebony, Ivory!" Chrome's eye twitched, who was this 'Ebony' and 'Ivory'? He stepped away and pushed the door open rather violently. What he saw wasn't what he had expected. Pyro was holding two katanas, one black, one white. Each of them were out of their sheaths and Pyro was admiring them, eyes gleamed with awe.

"Chrome? May I help you?" Pyro turned to the Lucario morph, who sweated awkwardly

"Uhh… Nothing! Just checking something! Gotta go, bye!" He sprinted back to his room

"Weird" Pyro sighed and went back to admiring Ebony and Ivory, his two swords

* * *

><p><strong>AN Harder than I expected to come up with ideas. Reviews please**


	6. Pit of defeat?

Chapter 5: Pit of defeat?

**A/N This is it. After this one, the chapters will be 'freshly written'. Thank you all for reading, I'll be writing more. Don't own no Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>Pyro awoke to a quiet alarm coming from his phone. He instantly got up and looked at his phone, it was just past midnight and there was a notice was flashing on the screen, it read<p>

_"__Main door"_. That was all he needed to know, he quietly opened the door and crept out with both his swords.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

Four men were standing in the entrance chamber of the manor, all of them were morphs. There was a Blaziken, Zorua, Ariados and an Ursaring.

"Whoa! We're gonna be rich after this one, sarge. You chose a good one this time!" The Zorua morph spoke up

"Quiet, private! You are gonna wake the residents" the Blaziken morph hissed

"I suggest we split up, sarge" he replied, this time quietly

"Good idea. Fox, Spider, you go left. I'll go right with Bear"

"Yes, sir!" The whispered and saluted

"You don't have to whisper, you know?" A voice called out. The group looked at the owner of the voice. A figure with black fur, small cat ears, long tail and red eyes stood at the top of the main staircase

"Who are you? And what the fuck are you? I've never seen a morph like you!" The Blaziken shouted at him

"You should recognize me, Zorua morph" The figure, Pyro, pointed at the Zorua morph, Fox. _'Strange, why do I feel a connection?'_ Fox thought

"Enough of this, you saw us, you die!" The sergeant said, aiming his gun. _'Wait! Long tail with bulbous tip, cat-like ears, red eyes and black fur all over! Could he be? No! He disappeared a millennia ago! But he must have returned, that would explain the connection I feel!'_ Fox thought to himself

"Kill him!" The sarge yelled

"No! Hold your fire!" Fox yelled, but was too late, a shot has been fired and it hit Pyro in the arm

"Grr… That's IT! You came to the wrong neighbourhood motherfucker!" Pyro roared grasping the bullet wound with one hand, face twisted into a grimace

"Hold your fire everyone! You don't know who he is!" Fox cried out desperately

"Shoot him!" Everyone followed the command and fired off more shots. Another bullet hit his shoulder. Pyro grunted in pain but still sprinted forward, he drew both his katanas from their sheaths on his back. He dodged some more shots and sprinted past the Ariados, trying to slice his head off. But the the Ariados, Spider, blocked it with his gun.

"Dammit" Pyro grunted. He then pulled his blades back and feinted a slash to the legs, making Spider try to block it with his gun. By the time he noticed that it was a feint, a katana was stabbed in his neck

"One down" Pyro muttered and ran forwards, the Ursaring, Bear, used the butt of his gun to try and hit Pyro's head. Pyro held up both of his katanas in an X shape, successfully blocking the attack. Bear still pulled the trigger, the bullet grazing Pyro's cheek. He growled and pulled back, sweeping his leg and tripping the Ursaring. He then stabbed one of his katanas, Ebony, into Bear's head.

"Another trigger-happy asshole bites the dust" Pyro then rushed forwards to the Blaziken, but not before getting shot in the leg. He fell down on one knee, barely able to take the pain anymore. Darkness was bordering his eyesight

"Dammit, and I was enjoying running" he mumbled

"Ha! You can't even walk! You can't kill me!" The Blaziken laughed. Pyro just smirked

"Fool" he said

"What? I can't hear you from the pit of defeat!" The Blaziken laughed. Pyro's smirk grew and he threw one of his katana. It buried itself into the Blaziken's leg

"Now you can't walk either! Glad you could join me in the pit of defeat. Too bad you are leaving soon, I'll gladly lead you to the pit of death" Pyro laughed

"Fox! Why aren't you doing something?!" He shouted. Fox was just standing there gawking at Pyro

"I'm sorry sarge. I'm a Zorua morph, Zoruas are sacred towards the Shadow Mew, I'm afraid I can't hurt him" Fox shook his head

"What are you saying?!"

"You should've listened to him when he advised you to hold your fire" Pyro sighed. He had a look of pity on his face as he threw his last katana, hitting the Blaziken morph right between the eyes. Pyro then turned into his pokemon form, hovering just above the ground. But then he suddenly dropped to the ground. Fox looked at the Black Mew before rushing over and picking him up

"You are Fox, right? Lay me down. Take the bodies of the others and get out. That's a direct order from me" Pyro whispered weakly to him. Fox had a look of uncertainty on his face as he looked at the frail body of Pyro before nodding. He lay Pyro down on the ground and dragged his teammate's carcasses out of the premises.

"That was simply one hell of a night" Pyro chuckled lightly and let the darkness consume him.

* * *

><p>"What's going on down here?" Chrome grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He was walking to the entrance chamber, the girls following him. Once he reached his destination though, his eyes widened. There were pools of blood around the room, one of which surrounded a black Mew<p>

"PYRO!" He rushed forward. The girls stared at the scene, paralyzed by fear

"Come on, Pyro! This is a prank, right? Hahaha, it's a prank, come on! Wake up! Pyro!" Chrome frantically screamed out as he ran and crouched beside his form

"Come on, Chrome! We need to move him to the hospital! He's got a bullet wo-" Ellie was first to recover but she trailed off at the sight. She was paralyzed again, this time not in fear, but in shock. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the sight of Chrome kissing Pyro full on the lips.

"What… in the… actual fuck?" Sylvy said in a confused, yet angry, voice. The kiss lasted half a minute before Chrome pulled back, tears falling onto Pyro's face

"C-Chrome? Relax, he's just unconscious. We need to get him to the hospital quickly to save him. Come on, let's go" Ellie, once again, recovered. She was the wisest of them and decided the best course of action is to lift Pyro up gently and apply pressure on the wounds. The ride to the hospital was quiet, to say the least, all of them crying silent tears

* * *

><p><em><span>A week later<span>_

Everyone was crowded around Pyro's bed, Aqua was also there. They all looked solemnly at the Shadow Mew, lying on the soft bed, hooked up to various machines. Over the last few days, sounds of grunting and mumbling could be heard from Pyro. This has caused their hopes to rise, only to be diminished when Pyro did not wake up. Aqua had opted to stay with Pyro all the time, the rest visited every day, Chrome had also wanted to stay but Aqua told him to take care of Pyro's job as a butler instead.

"He's waking up. In a minute" Aqua answered. The others looked at him

"He's right. I'm detecting brain activities" Ellie explained to them all. She seemed calm on the outside but was actually about to explode with excitement and glee. Everyone smiled at the news. There was a sudden coughing fit from Pyro, everyone's head snapped back to the patient. Pyro was looking around weakly. He then lifted his head

"Pyro!" Chrome cried out, ecstatic.

"Pyro, I'm glad you're back!" Aqua smiled. The girls just squealed, Pyro turned to look at them all

"Ugh…. Huh... …. Who's Pyro?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'll be trying to write as much as I can. I just hope using my 'Work Period' to write FF isn't going to drop my grades**


	7. Kid

Chapter 6: Kid...

**A/N Newly written. Ideas… oh ideas, wherefore art thou? I don't own Pokemon or any songs**

* * *

><p>Pyro was looking around weakly. He then lifted his head<p>

"Pyro!" Chrome cried out, ecstatic.

"Pyro, I'm glad you're back!" Aqua smiled. The girls just squealed, Pyro turned to look at them all

"Ugh…. Huh... …. Who's Pyro?" He weakly asked, coughing a bit. Everyone's jaws dropped and their minds shattered. Pyro looked around, looking at their devastated faces before laughing heartily.

"Classic! You fell for such a classic trick!" He chuckled before noticing that their faces, except Aqua who was smiling, turned from sorrow to pure rage. As they started to move towards Pyro slowly, Pyro gave out an oh-so-manly squeak, turned into pokemon form and flew upwards in a hurry

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Ellie screamed

"PYRO, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE…" Sylvy shouted. Pyro started sweating profusely

"Um… uh… I'm sorry. How about we go cool down, girls? Maybe at some hot springs?" The girls calmed down a bit at this

"Hot springs? Won't that do the opposite of cooling you down?" Aqua asked Pyro

"Mentally!" Pyro hissed at his brother

* * *

><p>As they approached their destination, Pyro sighed. It had taken him half an hour of apologizing for scaring them and he had to take a beating too. The whole ride was silent with Pyro tending to his wounds and Chrome driving. <em>'Geez. Who knew those girls could hit so hard?'<em> He thought as he rubbed his arm, which was sporting a bruise from an especially hard punch by Laura. Meanwhile, without Pyro knowing, they were having a conversation via Ellie's telepathy.

_Telepathy chat_

"Total douche move" Ellie said to them

"Agreed" Jill replied

"Did we have to hit him that hard?" Sylvy asked, concerned and watching Pyro tend to the various bruises scattered around his body

"He deserved it" Laura replied, there was still a hint of anger in her voice

"Yeah. Scaring us like that" Icy added

"I know he likes to play jokes and pranks. But that was just the wrong one at the wrong time" Umi commented

"Anyway. I look forward to this hot springs trip, I think I see it up ahead!" Flare yipped

"Sure you do. You're a fire type. I'm an ice type, I'll die if I stay too long!" Icy told her

_End of telepathy chat_

Pyro looked up as the car stopped. They all got out and the group went to the front desk. The owner, a Ninetales morph, was typing on the computer. She was humming a song and her many tails were swishing around gently. She looked up and her eyes went wide. Quickly standing up, she bowed

"Welcome to the Firestar Hot Springs!" She welcomed them

"I'd like uh… 5 rooms please. How much is that?" Pyro asked

"Is your name Pyro?" She asked. Pyro nodded

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Are you kidding? Almost everyone in this region knows you now! You know, Rigai very much believes in the story that the First Duo still exists. And you are staying in it, what do you expect?" She took out a newspaper and showed Pyro and the group. The paper's headline was _"Legendary! The Shadow Mew is here!" _Pyro read the first paragraph out loud

"A miracle! The legendary Shadow Mew was spotted by many people at the mall yesterday. It was stated that his actual name is Pyro. Apparently, he lives in a house with 7 other girls here in Rigai. Although the whereabouts of his brother, the Light Mew is unknown, we believe that he is also here… And there's also a photograph included" Pyro pointed out, it was a photo of him when he was trying to take a nap.

"Wow…. So everyone now knows that you're still alive and here" Flare said

"No shit" Icy replied.

"So you are coming to use the hot springs right?" The Ninetales morph asked, tails swishing with excitement

"Yeah, for one night"

"It's free for your group. All I ask is, can we have a group photo? Oh and by the way, my name is Nymph. Nymph the Ninetales" She smiled

"Of course, you got the camera?" he also smiled. Nymph mentally squealed and pointed to the camera mounted on top of the tripod next to her desk. It took them a few minutes to set everything up. Soon, they all got into position and Pyro set the timer to 5 seconds and ran back to the middle of the group. There was a flash from the camera and they all got up. Nymph checked the photo and thanked them.

* * *

><p>"So… how are we going to divide up the rooms?" Pyro asked all of them. It was getting late, they hadn't gotten a chance to go into the hot spring. They all looked at each other and shouted at the same time at him<p>

"I'M WITH YOU!"

"I'll stay alone" Pyro grumbled, "Everyone else can sort out your rooms, I'll be in MY OWN room" he emphasized on the two words. After he left, they took a while to sort out the rooms. Sylvy with Chrome, Flare with Icy, Jill with Laura, and finally, Ellie with Umi.

Pyro went to bed early, he felt very tired considering he had been out for a whole week. _'Must be the beating I took… Damn, they hit hard! I need to be careful'_ He thought to himself. Sub-consciously rubbing the bruise on his cheek which was made by a slap from Sylvy. He thought about it for a little bit then decided to go to sleep

* * *

><p>"Ugh…. That was a great [Yawn] sleep~" Pyro woke up stretching. He was about to get up from the bed but he suddenly notices that his legs and body was pinned to the bed. He looks around and yelps, surprised. Surrounding him were Chrome and the sleeping girls. <em>'What the hell are they doing in my room?!'<em>

"Ok! Everyone OUT!" He howled. They snapped awake and bolted for the door. Pyro sighed, _'What the hell were they thinking?'_

_1 hour later_

Pyro finally sorted things out and decided to take a dip in the hot springs. _'Should be very relaxing' _he thought. Taking off his clothes, he slowly slid himself into the water. The springs were split into 2, one for males and the other for females, the only thing dividing is a bamboo wall.

"Aahhh~ that's right. What a great place to be, hot springs" He started singing a song quietly, but he did not realize that he was getting progressively louder to his normal volume

_"I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Send it straight to gold_

_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away" _He sang perfectly and was so in sync that he did not notice the others had gathered around him. Chrome was also in the hot springs with him while the girls were peeking their head above the wall. Once he finally noticed, he blushed from the embarrassment

"Go back to your own side! There's a wall for a reason you know?!" He shouted to the girls, embarrassed as they continued to stare at him. They scrambled away from the wall.

"Wow, Pyro, I didn't know you could sing so well!" Chrome said in awe

"Please. Just forget all that ever happened" Pyro practically begged the Lucario morph

"Can you sing another song? Demons? Thanks for the memories? Counting stars?" Chrome began to list of songs. Pyro sighed, his plea has fallen on deaf ears

"Alright, I'll sing ONE song, if it gets you to shut up about this!" He said in a defeated tone

"Ooh! Ok! I'll choose…. 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons!" Chrome yipped excitedly. Pyro sighed and started

_"So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am" _As Pyro finished, he noticed everything was silent. He looked around and saw that the girls were back, peeking over the wall. But this time, Nymph had joined them, she had lifted herself a little too high over the wall, giving Pyro a view of her cleavage. He blushed furiously and turned away

"I said go back to your own side! That also means that you stay there and do not peek over the wall!" Pyro shouted, still looking away. He heard some giggling and then little splashes

"Sheesh" He sighed, going back to relaxing in the water

* * *

><p>They had spent almost the whole morning in the hot spring, finding it very serene and relaxing. When lunch time rolled around, Pyro was asked to cook for everyone including Nymph. Naturally, he agreed and started to prepare the food immediately. Once he was finished, he went into the dining room where everyone was waiting, holding the dishes on a large tray<p>

"Not so special but its ok. Today will be Pan-roasted fish in Mediterranean tomato sauce!" He announced, placing a plate on the table for everyone, he then went back to eat in the kitchen.

"I like eating here…. It's always nice and quiet" Pyro muttered happily. After he finished, he went back into the dining room to see that everyone has also finished. He collected the plates and returned to the kitchen

"I'll handle it" he heard. He whipped around and saw Nymph standing there

"Oh…. I'd like to say, on behalf of everyone, thank you for everything!" He exclaimed

"That's alright" She smiled

Pyro went back to the dining room, seeing everyone chatting together, he cleared his throat and received their attention

"I think we have bothered Miss Nymph here too much. I think it's time we go, we'll say goodbye to her before we leave" Everyone nodded and made way to the kitchen

"My, leaving already?" The Ninetales morph asked

"Yeah… It was really fun but we have to leave" Flare answered

"Can I make one request?"

"Sure" She turned to Pyro

"Can you please sing-"

"No!" Everyone except Pyro giggled

"Let's go" Chrome chuckled

"Lets" Pyro mumbled

* * *

><p>As they reached the car park, the group was merrily chatting away while Pyro looked around. He spotted something and walked towards the car at a quick pace. He walked behind the car. There, rummaging through the boot of the car was a small boy. The boy was a Quilava morph, but his fur was matted with dirt and grime and was ruffled. Pyro put a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy quickly whirled around and looked at Pyro with fearful eyes as Pyro glanced down at him<p>

"Kid…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's the chapter done. Again, I don't own any songs used or mentioned. Reviews please**


	8. New Life

Chapter 7: I want a new life

**A/N As mentioned before. Updates will vary depending on if I have time or not. I need ideas, if you guys got any that you think is good then please send it to me via PM. It will be likely to be implemented into the story if it is good. I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>The boy was a Quilava morph. The fur on his back was a sea-blue colour while his front was a cream colour. Two triangular ears on top of his head, the insides red while the outside was covered in the same blue fur. His fur was matted with dirt and grime and was ruffled. Pyro put a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy quickly whirled around and looked at Pyro with fearful eyes as Pyro glanced down at him<p>

"Kid…." Pyro started but was interrupted as the Quilava morph started to cry. The others quickly jogged to them

"Whoa there! No need to cry!" Chrome said

"Just do it. Kill me" The kid sobbed

"W-what?!" Pyro exclaimed in surprise

"I know you want to. All the rest do. I can't run away this t-time. Just please, make it quick"

"Why do you even want to die?"

"What have I got to live for anyway? Parents and sibling died when I was young. Living on the streets, stealing off others"

"Here" They all turned around to see that Nymph had come out of the building to see what the commotion was about. She was holding a box of cookies

"Take this" She urged the child, placing the box in his hands. The Quilava morph stared at the box for a minute before quickly eating all the cookies inside while tears were still rolling down his face

"Let's go" Icy said to them

"Come on. The boy's ok now" Umi told them

"You can't be serious Pyro!" Ellie exclaimed

"Stay out of my head" Pyro grunted

"What's up?" Sylvy asked them. Ellie didn't answer. Pyro just turned back to the kid, placing both his hands on the kid's shoulder, he had finished eating

"Little boy… I want you to come with me" He said and turned around, entering the driver's side of the car and starting the engine. The Quilava morph didn't know what to do, he returned the empty box to a frozen Nymph before Jill approached him

"Front seat, go" Jill said to him. He nervously nodded and got into the car, sitting in the front seat next to Pyro. He looked at Pyro for a bit before staring straight forward

* * *

><p>The car pulled up in front of the manor. Pyro got out and opened the doors for everyone<p>

"Ok, everyone in the living room please. I'll go make some tea" Pyro announced, the others nodded. He then turned to the boy and whispered

"You are to come with me" The boy nodded, a little fearfully. Pyro split up from the group at the main entrance and lead the boy up to his room. Once they entered the room, he shut the door behind him and turned to the Quilava morph

"Ok… First, we introduce ourselves. My name is Pyro, I'm the Shadow Mew people around here are crazy about. Don't be surprised" The boy looked at him sceptically so he decided to prove it by changing into his Pokemon form and back into the Shadow Mew morph form

"Now it's your turn"

"I-I'm V-Vulcan. And as you know, I'm a Quilava morph. My parents died long ago when I was young. My brother died 3 weeks ago and since then, I've been stealing off people and scavenging for food to survive on the streets"

"Good to meet you, Vulcan. Now, why don't you take a shower? There are clothes and towels in the wardrobe, I'll come to fetch you once I make tea for the girls and Chrome" With that, Pyro left the room.

"Why are they doing this? More importantly, what does the Shadow Mew want with me?" He asked himself before deciding that he'll get answers later. He went to the wardrobe and took out a towel and some clothes before going into the bathroom. What he saw amazed him. He decided to use the Jacuzzi. He set the temperature to the highest, after all, he was a fire-type.

When he finished, he put on the clothes. A simple plain, black t-shirt and some jeans. He walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, once into Pyro's bedroom he saw Pyro, sleeping in Pokemon form on the bed. The massive, soft bed seemed to swallow up the little Mew. He didn't know what to do so he shook Pyro lightly. He stirred, looked around and then bolted up, changing to his morph form

"Ah! Sorry, guess I accidentally fell asleep" Pyro scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"Never mind, sir" Vulcan nervously said

"No need to call me sir. I am but a butler and teacher here. Now follow me, we will go to the living room" Pyro gestured for him to follow, which he did. They walked down the winding corridors and a set of stairs before reaching their destination, a large oak double doors. Pyro opened one of the doors and led Vulcan in.

The girls were sitting around the couch, sipping tea and chatting to each other. Once Pyro and Vulcan was in, Pyro shut the door. The girls turned around to look at them. Pyro led Vulcan to the front of the TV before announcing

"First things first, this is Vulcan. Vulcan, this is Sylvy, Jill, Umi, Ellie, Flare, Icy and Laura" Pyro gestured to the girls respectively. They all nodded at him

"Well? What is he doing here?" Laura asked sharply

"Yeah! What is he doing in OUR house?" Icy asked. Pyro held up a hand then turned to Vulcan, who was quite afraid of the girls now

"Vulcan, oh Vulcan. I have heard your past when you told it. I have decided…Do you want to live with us?" There were gasps from the girls

"It is your choice. I do not intend to pressure you. You will start a new life, with me as your father!" Pyro pointed to himself with his thumb and grinned

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? I am only a kid on the street, nothing special" Vulcan said

"You know, from what you told me. You have lost so much and gained nothing from it. I may not know the full extent of that pain but I do know how it feels to lose someone you love so. I don't want to see people feeling that pain, especially a young kid that still has so much to do and live for. Don't think of this as an act of pity, it is of kindness" Pyro said gently, his voice was soothing

"O-Ok, daddy" He replied. Pyro smiled proudly at his adopted son. He then turned to face the girls

"From now on. Vulcan here is my son, and you will do well to treat him like so. Understood?" The girls nodded,

"Thank you all"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Short chapter but meaningful, maybe? Reviews please!**


	9. School

Chapter 8: School

**A/N Don't own Pokemon. Idea request from me. NOTICE: Accepting OC requests, fill out the form on my profile if you want an OC to appear in my story! Reviews please. {Note: I post as I write/type so sorry if the update schedule is irregular}**

* * *

><p>"O-Ok, daddy" He replied. Pyro smiled proudly at his adopted son. He then turned to face the girls<p>

"From now on. Vulcan here is my son, and you will do well to treat him like so. Understood?" The girls nodded,

"Thank you"

"Where will he stay?" Chrome asked

"I can stay in any room. Maybe I'll stay with dad or Uncle Chrome" Vulcan replied

"I don't recommend staying with Chrome, he can get a bit… hands full, for lack of a better word" Pyro said.

"Then I'll stay with you" Vulcan smiled. Pyro ruffled his hair

"Ok. I think there's a spare bed in the storage room. I'll bring it into my room and we'll share it" Pyro turned around and headed for the manor's storage room

"I'll be in dad's room" Vulcan said and went away

"So…. Pyro just adopted a child, now what?" Chrome said awkwardly, no one answered him

"… Who's gonna be Vulcan's mother?" he continued. The girls looked at each other for a second before yelling simultaneously

"ME!" Chrome sighed and shook his head. Everyone dispersed to their own rooms

* * *

><p>Vulcan shut the laptop and took of the headset. He was in Pyro's room and it was night time. The Mew was already asleep, snoring quietly. <em>'This is so awesome! I've been adopted by the Shadow Mew himself! Yet… Yet I still feel so out of place here. I wonder why?'<em> He thought to himself. He was moving towards his bed when he heard a small giggle

"Who's there?" He looked around the room. A dim light flashed throughout the room for a second above his head. He then felt a light weight on his head. Rolling his eyes up to see what the weight was, he saw a white face with golden eyes stare back at him

"Ah!" He exclaimed. The face giggled again before floating off of his head. Vulcan took a good look and recognizes the mysterious being

"I-It's the Light Mew!" He whispered to himself. Aqua, the Light Mew, giggled once more and changed into his pokemorph form. He looks almost the same as Pyro, just that his fur was white instead of black and his eyes were golden instead of red.

"Oh, come now. There's no need to be surprised, you've met my brother!" Aqua said. Vulcan stayed silent so Aqua just walked around the boy, studying him

"So… Pyro adopted you as his kid, eh? Hm… That was so kind of him! It's almost out of his character to do something this kind" Aqua squealed.

"I guess you're my nephew now!" He continued

"Hello to you too, Uncle"

"The name's Aqua"

"What is the purpose of your visit, Uncle Aqua?" Aqua pouted

"Can't I visit my nephew? Anyways, I just want to say thank you"

"For what?"

"I've never seen Pyro this proud and happy for a long time now" They both looked at the sleeping person in question

"Oh…" Was all Vulcan said. They stared at Pyro a bit more

"So… I might visit you later. Staying at the Great Manor is starting to get boring. Maybe I'll visit the legendaries at the Hall of Origin and play poker again… anyways, I don't want to tire you out; you have a big day tomorrow, bye!"

"Wait, what do you mean big da-" He was interrupted as another dim flash lit up the room. He stood there for a minute before deciding to go to bed, giving out a yawn

* * *

><p>Pyro woke up, yawned and stretched. He looked around the room and spotted Vulcan, still sleeping on the newly-added bed next to his own.<p>

"What's this?" Pyro spotted something on the nightstand. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was two necklaces. They were both made of gold, except the centre; one of them has an onyx embedded in it, the other has a ruby. The onyx seemed to shine as Pyro held it up. There was a note underneath both necklaces, it said:

_"__Hi brother! I made these necklaces for you and nephew. You should know which one is yours and which is Vulcan's. Wearing these will allow you two to use telepathy at long distances. Tell Vulcan that to use it, just direct a thought at you_

_-Aqua"_

"Figures its Aqua" Pyro muttered before going off to prepare himself for the day

_1 hour later_

"Come on Vulcan! Let's roll!" Pyro called out. Vulcan came down to meet Pyro at the main door

"Where are we going?"

"Enrol you into the high school near here. It's called Seion High School, or just SHS. Oh! Before I forget, Aqua gave you this. It allows us to use telepathy with each other no matter how far we are apart. To use it, just direct a thought at me" Pyro handed the ruby encrusted golden necklace

"Thank you"

"No problem, just passing the gift. Now, let's go" It was a short drive to the school, but before they got out, Pyro changed to his Zorua morph form. Vulcan was awed by the large size of the school. Pyro escorted Vulcan to the reception and enrolled him into the school as Vulcan Umbraculo. Just before they were going to leave

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice called out. They turned towards a voice and saw a zorua morph panting slightly in front of them

"Whew! You're joining this school, right?" He asked

"Yeah" Vulcan answered

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max! Max Smith! I'm starting my first year here too!"

"I'm Vulcan, Vulcan Umbraculo. Nice to meet you too"

"Just a reminder in case you didn't know. School starts in two days" He smiled

"Thanks!" Vulcan replied

"I get the feeling both of you are going to be best of friends! Ah, the memories of being at school" Pyro chuckled

"Max! Come on!" A distant shout reached their ears

"Got to go, bye!" Max said. They watch him run towards an awaiting Zoroark morph, presumably his mother. _'Strange, why do I feel a weird connection with that man?' _The mother and son thought before deciding it was nothing

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to like this school. Will I be boarding?" Vulcan asked Pyro as they drove home<p>

"It depends. For now, you're a day student. But we can change that if you want, even during the school year. You can decide and tell me anytime you want! And I'm glad you've already taken a liking to the school" Pyro said, smiling. When they reached the manor, Pyro and Vulcan entered the living room to find everyone there

"I'll be in our room" Vulcan excused himself

"Ok" Pyro replied and Vulcan walked back to his room

"Everyone!" Pyro called out. They switched off the TV and looked at him as he stood in his usual announcements spot

"I just found a high school near here and enrolled Vulcan in it. I think that you should go there too. I don't know why your dad needs me to teach you when there's a high school near here"

"Well… first things first. We finished high school already" Sylvy answered

"Yeah, that's true" Laura added

"What? You girls finished high school already?" Pyro asked in shock

"Yep!" Jill said

"Wait, question for you. Do you even know our ages?" Ellie asked

"Umm…." Pyro didn't say anything. He felt stupid, he has been here for a relatively long time and didn't even know their ages

"Thought so" Ellie sighed

"For your information, we are all 22. We finished university last year"

"Wow. I feel stupid for not knowing that…" Pyro mumbled

"Don't be"

"So… I still have to teach you"

"Not if you don't want to. We would be good with some free time for ourselves" Umi answered

"Ok… I don't really know what to teach anymore…"

"How about some moves of yours. Classroom will be in my bedroom" Icy winked

"How about no" Pyro turned and went back to his room

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm not really sure about the decision at the end either. Tell me how you feel in the reviews. Also, POLL IS UP! I just wanna ask, does anyone want a story of Vulcan's school life?(Will be boarding school). If anyone wants to know, Umbraculo is latin for shadow. The more you know…**


	10. That one kid

Chapter 9: That one bully

**A/N I'll be waiting for the poll, vote please! Also, still accepting OC submissions if you want to send me. Reviews please and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Let's go! We don't want to be late for the first day, eh?" It was the day school starts for Vulcan. They had spent yesterday getting supplies and other stuff for him to get ready for school<p>

"Let's go dad! I'm ready!"

"That's my boy!" Pyro ruffled Vulcan's hair, earning a chuckle from the Quilava morph. The ride went by with Vulcan saying that he was excited to go to an actual school and what he expected it to be like. When they arrived at the school, it was bustling with activity, contrary with what it was 2 days ago.

"Whelp! Good luck son!" Pyro said, smiling widely

"Thanks dad! School ends at 4!"

"I'll pick you up then!" Pyro waved one last time before driving away

Vulcan watched as his dad drove away

**_"_****_Have fun!" _**Vulcan heard in his head. _'That must be the telepathy thing this amulet is able to do'_ He thought, looking at the necklace around his neck

* * *

><p><em><span>Vulcan's POV<span>_

"Hey! Vulcan!" I heard

"Max!"

"Let's go get our timetables! We need to go to reception" He yipped excitedly

"Ok" I followed the Zorua morph down the halls to the reception table. On the way there though

"Move!" I heard before I suddenly found myself pushed onto the floor

"W-what?" I was dazed for a moment before I looked up and saw a Kadabra morph smirking down at me

"Aw look. A poor little Quilava on the floor, you look like that Quilava kid I saw on the streets the other day!" He laughed at his own taunt

"W-who are y-you?" I stammered, he looked really intimidating from where I was lying

"Why are you s-s-stuttering? Scared of the b-big and b-b-bad Mark?" He laughed

"Leave him alone!" Max shouted at Mark

"Or what?"

"I-I'll tell the headmaster!" He stuttered nervously

"A teacher's pet eh? You should know that I hate them!" Mark said before kicking me in the side

"Oof!" The breath escaped my lungs. Should I call daddy? No. I wouldn't bother him with this small business

"Now for the farewell gift" Mark said before pulling me up and punching me in the right eye.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, with Pyro<span>_

He pulled up in front of the mansion. Getting out of the car, he hummed a little melody. When he entered the living room though, he saw all the girls in a solemn mood

"Why the long faces?" He asked, no answer

"Where's Chrome?" He continued. The girls turned to look at him

"H-he…. He's been kidnapped" Sylvy stuttered before breaking down into tears. Silence ensued for a whole minute, with some of the girls sobbing

"WHAT?! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR HALF AN HOUR AND MY BEST FRIEND'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" Pyro screamed, his face twisted in anger and pain, threatening to spill tears

"W-w-we're sorry. H-he threatened to kill us all" Icy whimpered

"WHO?!"

"He s-said his name w-was Charlie, he a-also said that i-if we want Chrome b-back, go to the empty warehouse on S-Sundial Street"

"Everyone go get ready. We're getting Chrome back!"

* * *

><p><em><span>About 5 hours<span>_ later

Vulcan waved bye to Max as he walked to the school's front gate. The limousine was waiting for him, as he was about to get in, Pyro, in Zorua morph form, came out and grabbed him on both shoulders.

"What happened to you?!" Pyro exclaimed. Vulcan knew that he meant the black eye but he can tell from his dad's voice that Pyro was already in distress

"I-it's nothing dad"

"Vulcan, don't lie. I know something happened, tell me please" Pyro pushed on. Vulcan sighed

"It's just a bully. I don't think he likes me much"

"You don't say" Pyro grumbled angrily, "Who's this bully?"

"His name is Mark, a Kadabra morph" Vulcan looked around for a second, before pointing, "There, the one with the Alakazam morph, that must be his father" Pyro looked towards where Vulcan was pointing and saw both of them. He then stormed over with Vulcan

"Hey! What'd your kid do to Vulcan?!" He demanded angrily

"Why? Can't take a joke?" The Alakazam morph asked coolly

"Yeah! Wimp!" The Kadabra morph, Mark, laughed. Vulcan whimpered a bit and hid behind Pyro

"A joke?! You punched my kid in the eye, you call that a joke?!" Pyro demanded

"I can do much more than that" Mark's dad chuckled

"I'll show you! Hiding behind your dad eh?" Mark advanced towards Vulcan

"ENOUGH!" Pyro shouted, "YOU CAN THREATEN ME, BUT DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY CHILD!"

The two just chuckled. Pyro roared and transformed into his Shadow Mew pokemon form. He had a very sinister black and red flame-like aura emanating from his body, his long tail whipped around wildly. As the pair saw this, they paled and their laughter died in their throats. Practically everyone in the school, parents included, gathered around to get a chance to see the Shadow Mew

* * *

><p><em><span>Pyro's POV<span>_

I was so angry, so angry indeed.

**"****Just let me out, I can deal with this!"** Pyro heard in his mind, he instantly knew who it was. _'No, I can't risk you killing everyone'_ he thought back

**"****Aw, you figured me out… Fine, you can deal with this. Just call if you want me too…"** Void, the owner of the voice, replied.

* * *

><p><em><span>Third Person POV<span>_

Everyone watched on as Pyro levitated higher, about 2 meters of the ground, the black and red aura still covering him._ 'Aqua, can I use moves?'_ Pyro thought into his head, directing his thought to Aqua and hoping that his brother also has an amulet like his. He suddenly felt a surge of power flow through him

**_'_****_Yep, should be able to now!'_** He heard a cheerful voice, contrary to his feelings, in his head. _'Thanks, brother'_ He thought. He began charging two hyper beams, one on each paw. His form started flickering, they alternated between his Shadow Mew morph form, but with black feathery wings, and his Shadow Mew pokemon form. Mark and his father looked on in fear. In the crowd, the headmaster, a Delphox morph, also looked in fear. _'How did I not know that the Shadow Mew has a child? And that that child is in my school?! Oh well, looks like Mark and his father is a goner. I feel sorry for them, I've heard Pyro is not the kind to forgive and forget, he's more of a track down and kill person'_ The Delphox morph thought to himself. Just as Pyro was about to launch the two attacks simultaneously, he felt a tug on his tail

"Pyro! Calm down, please!" Laura desperately pleaded

"Dad! It's not a problem! Let's go, they aren't worth it!" Vulcan also pleaded

"NO! I can deal with them threatening and insulting me. But no one, no one! Is to do it to you, Vulcan!" Pyro roared. By now, Mark was shivering uncontrollably

"It's time! I will pass judgement on those who oppose-" He was interrupted by Sylvy, kissing him and preventing him from speaking or seeing past her face.

"Please Pyro. Do it for us… We need to hurry and rescue Chrome" Sylvy pleaded desperately, tears starting to form

"S-Sylvy?" He turned back to his Zorua morph form and looked at the girl. He then turned around and looked at the other girls, they also had tears in their eyes. Finally, he looked at Vulcan

"Please, dad. Don't do this, they don't deserve it" Vulcan pleaded. Pyro looked at his pride and joy, before placing a hand on the boy's head and a pink pulse formed from his hand. The bruise on Vulcan's body and the black eye faded before disappearing completely. Sylvy joined the other girls.

"Let's go" Pyro muttered and started towards the limo. He waited until everyone got in before turning back towards the school, everyone was frozen and still staring

"You're lucky this time. Next time though, next time, you shall face my wrath. Also, you're expelled" Pyro pointed towards Mark as he said the last sentence. He then got in the driver's seat and drove away.

Mark turned towards his father, no words were spoken, just staring. The headmaster walked into the middle of the clearing and looked towards Mark and his father

"You heard him, I'm sorry but your son is expelled. Please don't take this personally but I do not wish to oppose Pyro's wish and face his judgement" The Delphox morph told Mark's father and bowed. The crowd started to disperse

* * *

><p><em><span>In an abandoned warehouse<span>_

"W-what? Ugh… Where am I?"

"Shut up!" There was a loud sound of wood hitting someone and a grunt

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's where the chapter ends! Poll is on my profile, vote please! After the next chapter or two, this story will be halted until I get the results which I'll use to add into the story. If you want an OC implemented into my story, use the form on my profile and send it to me! And if you have an idea that you want me to use, send it to me by PM! Reviews please and thank you for reading!**


	11. Angel from Hell

Chapter 10: Angel from hell

**A/N Poll, OC submissions, Ideas, reviews. All waiting for these things! Oh, I also need an OC that will be the main antagonist(bad guy), if you guys have one, please tell me**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chrome's POV<span>_

It was very dark, I couldn't see a thing. Or was it because my eyes were closed? I opened my eyes, nope, it was still dark. There was a dull throb on the back of my head, when did I get that? Questions flooded my mind. All I remembered was that I was in my room relaxing, then there was a crash, and… oh my Arceus! I've been kidnapped! Panic overcame the questions, making me struggle. From what I can feel, I've been bound to a chair by some rope and I'm alone. There was an explosion that rocked the whole room. _'What was that?'_

* * *

><p><em><span>5 minutes earlier<span>_

"Attack plan! Bravo and Foxtrot will go in from the left side of the warehouse, breaking in. That will focus all the enemy's attention there. I will go in from the front. We will spread out and search the place for Chrome. If anyone finds him or needs help, contact everyone with the communicators I gave earlier! Understood?!"

"HOORAH!" They all shouted. The group was standing outside the gates that surround the complex, with the target warehouse in the middle. They each equipped their communicators, which look like a normal Bluetooth device, and moved into position. The girls, armed with m1911 guns each, moved towards the side of the warehouse. Flare, who was given 2lbs of C-4 plastic explosive, placed the c-4 on the wall and signalled everyone to move back. They will split into two groups inside. Jill, Ellie and Umi were one, Sylvy, Icy, Flare and Laura the other

Pyro went with Vulcan, they hid behind some containers near the front entrance

"I'm really sorry you were dragged into this Vul. I really don't want you to get hurt, are you sure you still want to come?" Pyro sighed

"Yes I'm sure! Uncle Chrome is kidnapped, I will help him too!"

"Fine… Stay by me, ok? I don't want you to get hurt"

"Ok" Vulcan replied, hoisting up his own m1911.

_"__Everyone in position?" _Pyro asked on the communicator

_"__Bravo ready"_

_"__Foxtrot in position" _Two replies came

_"__Then give them hell, girls"_ Pyro replied. There was a moments silence before a deafening explosion resonated throughout the compound.

From his position, Pyro could hear panicked shouting. He took out a silenced pistol, a Heckler & Koch Mk 23 Mod 0, and used telepathy with Vulcan

**_'_****_Follow me, be silent'_**

**_'_****_Acknowledged'_** they stayed in the shadows of objects that piled up all around them and moved towards the entrance. The two guards posted there had ran to join the chaos on the left side. They both heard several gunshots. _'I hope the shooting session I taught them earlier paid off'_ Pyro thought. He had taught them the basics of the gun they were going to handle and how to shoot them. They both entered the building.

"Where to?" Vulcan asked. Pyro's hands then dropped to his sides and he sighed loudly

"Dad?"

"Seriously? Wow, they have a You-Are-Here map!" Pyro gestured to the large map in front of them. He then studied the map some more

"Look alive, we're going to the middle of the second floor in this warehouse" Pyro said. They advanced through some corridors. Two Houndoom morphs suddenly turned the corner and spotted them, one of them talked into a walkie talkie while the other prepared a fireball. Pyro reacted quickly, shooting one straight between the eyes while firing a small, black fireball towards the other. The fireball distracted him for a second, allowing Vulcan to recover and shoot him.

"That was close" Vulcan sighed in relief

"Don't feel so relieved, we aren't out of the fray yet"

There was suddenly lots of enemy personnel pouring out from where the two Houndoom guards were

"Hide! I'll distract them!" Pyro shouted. Vulcan was hesitant but he knew Pyro can handle it and ran backwards, taking turns after turns. He suddenly found a set of stairs before him

_'__I think I can go by myself. Besides, I still can call for help if the need arises'_ Vulcan thought to himself complacently. He then took the stairs up to find himself in a very large room. It was pitch black, except one spot where there was a small lamp on the floor, next to…

_Vulcan's POV_

Next to… oh Arceus…

"UNCLE CHROME!" I shouted out. He was beaten badly, blood pouring out of some wounds, his body covered in bruises. Beaten and battered, Chrome looked up. Upon seeing me, he coughed some blood and smiled weakly

"Hello [cough], Vulcan" He was then reduced to a coughing fit. Just before I was about to run to him, the room lit up brightly

"…And then God said, let there be light" A voice called out.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I looked up and saw the Alakazam morph smirking

"Call me Charlie. I had a foresight that you and your father would cause some trouble for my son and grandson, Mark" He bowed, all the while looking at me.

**_'_****_Dad! I found Charlie! He's Mark's grandfather! Come up on the second floor, it's just a wide space with no walls' _**I frantically called out for my dad with the telepathy

**_'_****_WHAT?! Hold on, I'm gonna be right there!'_** My dad replied. I looked back at the Alakazam morph to see that he was gone. In his place stood a Zoroark morph

"Surprise? You see, I am a Ditto morph! I can change forms! Hahaha!" He explained. I was about to reply when he charged me. I instantly felt pain, lots of it, on my face, specifically around my left eye. I shut my eye to reduce the pain. Charlie was about to attack again when the floor underneath him exploded. A black Mew floated upwards

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Pyro's POV<span>_

I tried to find a set of stairs but was unsuccessful. Therefore, I decided to just fuck it and blow up the ceiling and float upwards. The second floor was very large, like Vulcan said. I looked around and gasped. Chrome was tied to a chair, battered and still bleeding. When my eyes landed on Vulcan though, my world seemed to shatter. His face was covered in blood, his left eye shut. There were three deep claw marks slashing diagonally across his eye, from the forehead to his cheek.

Seeing this scene, of Chrome and Vulcan, I felt anger that I've never felt for such a long time.

_'Void, you there?'_

**"Aye… You know that I am you. Of course, I'm here, I can't go anywhere"**

_'No time for petty argument. Can you please raise hell for me on this sorry excuse for a sentient being?'_ I referred to Charlie

**"Thought you'd never ask"**

_'Thanks old buddy. And can you please limit the destruction? Only hurt the bitch please?'_

**"Fine…"**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vulcan's POV<span>_

I looked at him with my right eye. Dad… His small body started to release a black flame-like aura, tipped with red. His eyes turned from blood red to pitch black. No other colors, just black. He did not say anything, only turned towards Charlie.

**"SHADOWFIRE!" **He shouted out. I was startled. His voice, they were in three parts, speaking simultaneously. It was really hard to describe, one voice was dominating the other two, the only word I can find that fits the description best was… Evil

Just after shouting the word. Pyro breathed out something that resembles a Flamethrower move. Except, it was way larger and was black. Even from the distance between me and the Shadowfire, I still felt it. It felt both freezing cold and searing hot at the same time. Something just seems so… sinister about this move.

**"Vulcan… So, you are the one Pyro adopted, eh? Hehehehe" **I shivered as that… THING mentioned me.

"Y-Yes?" I squeaked out

**"Don't look. Hehehehe"** It laughed. I don't know why, and I don't want to; so I looked away and shut my eyes. A loud scream pierced the silence, I can't even imagine what caused Charlie to scream like that

**"Ever heard people say 'An eye for an eye'? Huh? Hahahaha!"** I heard the creature that was once my dad hissed. That was when I decided that I should cover my ears too. But even covering my ears didn't block out the blood-curdling screams. I started to sob, though I don't know why.

* * *

><p><em><span>10 minutes later, Chrome's POV<span>_

I groaned quietly. It hurts so much

"Vulcan? Vulcan… it's ok now. It's alright" I heard a voice whisper, along with some sobbing

"D-dad? W-what or who was t-that?"

"That was… that was… Void"

"V-Void?"

"Yes… Practically a reincarnation of evil itself. Don't worry, I've got him under control, he can only come out and use my body when I want him to"

"D-dad… I'm scared"

"Sshh… sshh.. don't cry. It's ok. I'll stay with you, just wait here for a second" There was a sound of footsteps coming towards me. Soon, the sound stopped and there was silence for a second. I weakly opened my eyes and looked up. There was sunlight, bright sunlight shining through a hole in the wall, practically blinding me with its brightness. Pyro was a silhouette, standing in front of me, he was in his Shadow Mew morph form but he also has black, feathery wings. He held out a hand, I went to reach it and found out that my binds to the chair was severed off. He looked so much like an angel… An angel from hell

I took his hand and he pulled me up. A pink pulse travelled from Pyro's hand into me, healing me with the Heal Pulse. It healed me until all my wounds and pain disappeared

"D-dad?" I heard a whimper

"Vulcan?"

"D-dad… I… I can't see! I c-can't see with my l-left eye!" The Quilava morph's voice turned from fear to panic

"Vulcan!" Pyro rushed to Vulcan's side immediately. I also followed, what happened to my nephew? Pyro checked Vulcan, he moved Vulcan's hand away from the eye and gasped. Tears start welling up in Pyro's eyes. It pains me so much to see that

* * *

><p><em><span>Pyro's POV<span>_

"V-Vulcan…" I managed to choke out. My boy… His eye… oh, his eye… it was badly mangled, almost unrecognizable

"D-dad? What happened?"

"Y-Your eye… It's been slashed badly"

"S-so…. I won't be able t-to s-see out of it a-a-again?" Vulcan sobbed harder. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. At that moment, the girls, all 7 of them rushed in.

"Whole place clear!" Sylvy announced. Then they all froze at the sight of me crying into Vulcan's shoulder. Chrome was off to the side but soon walked to join the girls

"P-Pyro?"

"What happened?" Then they caught sight of Vulcan's face and gasped in shock. I started using every healing move I know on my son. Heal pulse, Synthesis, Heal bell… everything. It healed his wounds and stopped his bleeding. I felt my hope rise as I broke from the hug; but it soon shattered as I saw that the eye was still the same, save for that it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"No… Why?" I asked myself. It should've been healed. It looks like I was down to the last option, this one I knew would work but it would come with a big cost.

"I can do this! I need to! Just wait a little longer, Vulcan" I placed both my hands on either side of his head and concentrated. The most advanced technique one can use with aura. _'I can't stand seeing him like this… I'll pay the price, if it makes him better'_ I thought as I concentrated my aura some more. A dome of black and red aura started to form around us two. It thickened until it was impossible to see through.

"Dad… what are you doing?"

"Sshh… I'll make it better for you" I comforted him. Then… a trail of black and red aura left my hands and was absorbed by his body. A trail of green aura left him and into my hands, absorbed. A bright flash signaled that the transfer was complete. The dome disappeared, I stood up.

"Dad! Thank you! I can see again!"

"Yes… I'm so relieved" I said

"Vulcan… Why is one of your eyes black and the other is red?" Chrome asked

"Don't tell me-" Ellie gasped in shock as I turned to face everyone.

"Oh, PYRO!" They all crowded around me

"Dad? What is it?" I turned to face him instead, he also gasped in shock

* * *

><p><em><span>Vulcan's POV<span>_

I was so relieved at first, I was able to see again! Though it seems to me that my eyes changed color… That relief went away the instant I saw my dad's face. There were three scars, made by some claws, running diagonally from his forehead to his left cheek, passing over his left eye. But what shocked me was his eyes; one was black, as it had always been, but the other was dull grey. No pupils whatsoever, just that damned grey color. I knew that he couldn't see out of that eye.

"Dad!" I screamed

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" He rubbed my head and scratched behind my ears. Although it was very nice and relaxing, I still can't shake off the fact that he healed my eye at the cost of his own.

"Why?" I sobbed again, "WHY?!"

"Because… I can't stand seeing you like that. You should know that. Now let's go" He walked towards the entrance, his wings started fading away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Third Person<span>_

The group piled into the car, Pyro sat in the passenger's seat and let Sylvy drive instead. She kept turning to look at Pyro, concerned

"If you keep looking away, you might crash the car" Pyro mumbled. Pyro eventually fell asleep, he was very tired from the ordeal and it was also late in the night. The ride was silent, with Vulcan lightly sobbing. They reached the manor and retired to their rooms. Sylvy and Vulcan both carried Pyro's sleeping form up to his room. _'He looks so peaceful… asleep'_ She thought as she lay him on his bed. She gave him a kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Vulcan was still awake, thinking. There was a dim flash that lit the room for a second. He knew who it was instantly<p>

"Uncle Aqua…" He muttered sadly

"Hello Vulcan"

"I-it's all my fault… I should never have ran off like that. It's my fault that daddy is now half-blind" Vulcan almost started sobbing again but the small, white Mew comforted him.

"I knew how you were feeling, that's why I came. It was not your fault, if you didn't go there, who knows what might've happened to Chrome? Another thing is that I, well technically Pyro asked me to, removed everyone's memory about the outburst earlier today. Now it'll seem like they've never saw Pyro turn into the Shadow Mew. You are now, to them, Vulcan Umbraculo, a Quilava morph and son of some Zorua morph guy. And that you always had black and red eyes"

"T-thank you"

"See? I know how you feel about crowds. Think of it as a cheer-up gift!"

"Thank you, uncle, for everything"

"No problem kid" Aqua smiled before disappearing in another flash. Vulcan climbed onto his bed and fell asleep. A peaceful, dreamless sleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN There won't be a next chapter until I get more ideas or results from the poll! Sorry! There can only be so much ideas I can come up with. OCs! Reviews would be much appreciated. For now, goodbye!**


	12. The downfall of him

Chapter 11: The downfall of him

**Author (PD): A little something after a break!**

**Pyro: Why'd that break even happen anyway?**

**PD: 4 words, 'damn that writer's block'**

**Aqua: Whee~ [Crash]**

**Vulcan: DAAD! Uncle Aqua broke the window!**

**Pyro: AQUA! Get back here!**

**Aqua: Nope! [Giggles]**

**Mew: Calm down, Py!**

**PD: Anyways! Still accepting OCs!**

**Mew: Review please!**

**Pyro: [grumbles] The Author does not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><em><span>Morning, Pyro's POV<span>_

_'__I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare'_ It has been a week since the day I let Void out. Everyone… They've been seemingly avoiding me, even Vulcan. I sighed, they may think that I'm all fine after everything; the truth is, there are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds, even the blind eye I have doesn't compare to this. I got off my bed and took a shower. Then I got dressed and made breakfast.

"Just some normal pancakes!" I cheerfully announced to everyone in the dining room. They nodded thanks and quickly ate before hurriedly leaving. I sighed and went back to my room. Turning on my laptop, I checked my email. I had only one, from a consultant that I've been talking to via emails. The message read

_"__Are you sure? Do you really feel like you want to die?"_ I sighed, once again, and typed back a reply

_"__I just want this depression gone and I can't think of other ways, you don't know what it feels like until you experience it. And another thing, the family I'm with… They shouldn't have to deal with me, they're good, solid, happy people. And right now, they've been avoiding me, they see me as some kind of monster. Even my brother isn't talking to me anymore"_

I pressed send and walked away from the computer. Maybe I'll go grocery shopping again, the kitchen's kind of running low on that. I picked up my keys and wallet before walking out of the room. Looks like today will be yet another pointless day

* * *

><p><em><span>Aqua's POV<span>_

I sighed once I saw a reply email from Pyro. He doesn't know that I'm the so-called 'expert consultant'. It really breaks my heart to hear how depressed he is, it's just that I don't know how to help him.

"He really needs to loosen up… have a little fun in life. I don't know why he's just so serious all the time. I told him that his seriousness will be the downfall of him" I said to myself. The phone next to me rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Aqua!" Elric's voice happily replied me

"Hey El"

"How's Pyro? I trust that he's taking care of my daughters!"

"Yeah… He is"

"Hey, what's the matter? You're usually happy and cheerful all the time! What's got you down?"

"It's Pyro, he's starting to have those… thoughts… again, ones I told you about before. I don't know what to do to help him. He's like a cracked glass, one wrong move and he'll shatter"

"Wow… must be serious to get you this down. Don't worry! My daughters, Chrome and his new child, what's his name?"

"Vulcan"

"Vulcan, yeah! They'll cheer him up!"

"Wrong again, El. Apparently, they've been avoiding him, at least that's what brother said"

"WHAAAT?!"

"Yes… I fear that that's the reason he's depressed"

"I must talk to them about this!"

"I don't know… I hope he'll get better, every time he gets in this depression mood, he'll try something bad. And he gets in this mood very easily and frequently too."

"Hmm… I'll try to help"

"Thank you"

"No… No problem, he's taking care of our family, the least we can do is make sure he's happy"

"Yes… until then, we can only hope"

"Bye"

"Thank you, bye" Our voices were void of happiness. _'Maybe a battle would cheer him up… I think I know just who to go to and how to do this!'_ I thought, before teleporting away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Pyro's POV, next morning<span>_

"PYRO! Wake up!" I quickly shot up on my bed… straight into a kiss

"Mmm?!" I quickly pulled back to see a shocked and blushing Mew. There was a moment of silence

"Uh… As awkward a moment this is, I would like to know why you woke me up so urgently, Mew" I asked. She shook her head, as if trying to shake off the blush

"Um… Well… The legendaries, me included, just found out that you didn't have your powers. And now lots of them want to attack you. I'm betting that they're planning right now as we are speaking. And why is one of your eyes grey?"

"Long story" I sighed, "And how did you guys know?"

"Aqua to-"

"AAAAQQUUUAAAAAA!" I yelled at the ceiling and a the room lit up with a flash

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell them?!" I asked furiously

"Well… you were looking kinda down, I thought a battle would cheer you right up!" He smiled cutely

"This ain't a battle! This is war, they're waging war! One day, I swear, I'll get your brain checked and examined" I explained to him

"Oh, that reminds me, I recommend you do the planning and not join in the actual battle!"

"Then why have a war at all?"

"If you joined, you would overpower them all and it would be no fun!"

"But if I don't, who will battle?!"

"Well… I forgot to say, all the legendaries split up into three groups. One that on your side, because of fear or another reason I don't know, one that is on the warpath, the rest will just stay out. The ones not participating says something like they are scared of what you or Arcy will do to them if they join in either side" Mew explained

"Yep! Team Vengeance, led by Arcy, has Celebi, Entei, Raikou, Terrakion, Keldeo, Azelf, Kyogre, Latios and Giratina!" Aqua did a flip in the air

"And my side?" I nervously asked

"You have Mew, Zekrom, Lugia, Groudon, Reshiram, Dialga and Rayquaza!"

"That's significantly less. Considering that Mew will need to be out of the battle"

"Why?" She whined

"I need you, Chrome and the girls to protect Vulcan, and stay out of the battle as much as you guys can while protecting the mansion at the same time. I just know that they'll target him. And why is Keldeo against me? I haven't done anything bad to him!"

"Nah… He and Terrakion, plus some other just want to fight for the fun of it" Aqua giggled

"Then they'll get the fight of their lives" I growled, it's 5 in the morning, early in the day, and I have a war to fight already. Today will prove much more eventful than yesterday, that's for sure. At least my squad has a decent type coverage

"Mew" I said once Aqua disappeared in another flash

"Yeah?"

"Gather my squad and the others in this house, we'll begin planning"

_3rd Person POV_

"Dad? What's all this about?" Vulcan asked his dad. Pyro was tinkering with some pieces of metal at his desk in the study, the one where he usually uses when teaching the girls. Everyone, Mew and the 6 legendaries included, was gathered in there.

"Now, as some of you know" Pyro nodded towards the legendaries, "A war is upon us" This caused Vulcan, Chrome and the girls to gasp in shock.

"I thank all that is on my side. And as much as I hate to say this, I am in you guys' debt" The legendaries smiled at this. Pyro turned back to the group

"As for you girls. You and Chrome will be inside the mansion, helping to protect it, please. You will be here in the mansion where I'll be adding more security defences. In fact, everyone will be here or near here. By the way, I think Aqua has told you this right? I'm not allowed to join in the fighting" Pyro turned back to the squad. They nodded, not saying a word

"Dad…" Vulcan said shakily

"Don't worry. Right now, worry about yourself"

"Also, Aqua said that you can fight if they come to you directly" Lugia told him

"Thank you, he must've forgot to tell me that" Pyro nodded

"I don't understand! Why are they even coming after you? It's not as if they can kill you, you're also a legendary, aren't you?" Sylvy cried

"Sylvy… Even legendaries die. Contrary to the popular belief, legendaries do die; but we are reborn instantly, the only difference is that our mind is wiped. That is what happens unless we reproduce, it's complicated but I'll put it this way. There can only be one of us, if we have a child or daughter, we can die and not reborn. But if we don't have children, we die and are reborn" Pyro explained

"So… The Shadow Mew that created Arcy and Mew…" Ellie started

"Is not me, since Aqua and I have a mother and father… It's complicated like I said, even we can't explain it well" The girls started looking teary-eyed. Knowing what a war can do

"Don't worry, I can hold my own against a couple of legendaries even without my divine powers. I can still use moves right?" Pyro smiled, continuing to tinker with the pieces of metal

"B-but… what about us? Our moves won't affect them at all!" Umi said

"About that" Pyro got up and took a remote out of his pocket, pressing one of the many buttons on it. The room started to shake slightly, the girls huddled together. Suddenly, the back wall flipped around, revealing racks of various guns and other equipment

"Since Chrome's kidnapping-" Chrome looked down in shame at the mention of that incident, "-I've built an armoury here, I know that we can't always rely on our Pokémon moves all the time, but these should be used at a minimum, since it can kill" Pyro picked up a pistol, the same one he used, and a holster from a rack. He strapped the holster on his right leg and checked the pistol's magazine before holstering it.

"I know… This isn't the same as that operation on the warehouse, these are legendaries we are talking about. I don't blame you for being scared and afraid. To be honest, I am also a bit nervous of the outcome. Just, try not to kill them, maybe knock them out instead. We have tranquilizer darts and crossbows too" Pyro gestured to the weapon. Everyone was staring at him and the wall

"H-how did you even get all this?! I bet even the military would drool over the sheer amount of weaponry you have!" Ellie exclaimed

"It helps to have a reputation" Pyro answered. The girls were still for about a minute, before shaking off their shock and starting towards the wall, picking off some weapons and equipment they find the need to have. Pyro then turned to his small-but-loyal army

"We are on the defensive, our job is to protect the mansion from Team Vengeance. I have stocked up on supplies for if the battle turns out to be a long-drawn one. Three teams, Zekrom and Lugia is Alpha. Groudon and Dialga is Bravo. Reshiram and Rayquaza will be Charlie. Remember your team names" By now, the non-legendary have geared up and returned to the meeting

"Looks like we'll be working together, Lugy" Zekrom nudged Lugia

"Yep!" he replied. Pyro looked at the larger group and thought for a bit

"You guys will be Delta, you'll be patrolling inside the mansion" Pyro motioned towards the larger group. They nodded

"Mew, Vulcan and I will be stationed in this room. We will be planning and watching the radar I installed" Pyro pressed another button on his remote. A giant, circular screen lowered down from the ceiling. There was a small delay for the screen to start up. When the screen did start up, there was a green background, a square in the middle that represents the mansion. There was also a line that goes around the circle continuously, refreshing it.

"Just how much military equipment and other shit did you install into our mansion Pyro?!" Laura yelled

"I don't think this is a mansion any more, it's a fortress" Flare muttered

"Just what is necessary for me to protect those I care for" Pyro sighed sadly. Just then, there was a beep from the radar screen. They all saw a dot moving towards the square in the centre, getting closer with every refresh from the line.

"Heads up, we got company. I'll just quickly give you these before you go off" Pyro gave them the communicators that they used when they stormed the warehouse last time. All of them, except for Vulcan and Mew, left the room to go fight the impending small war. Pyro looked sadly at the door

"Dad, how do people killing and hurting each other solve problems?"

"They don't. But I will fight… I fight, not because I hate what is in front of me, but because I love what is behind me. I pray all will turn out well but I have a feeling that that will not be the case"

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro: Yes, that's the reason I fight<strong>

**PD: Aw… I thought you were a sadistic little bitch**

**Pyro: The hell does that mean?!**

**Mew: Yeah! What does that mean?!**

**PD: Anyways, I find it cute that you woke up to a kiss, Pyro**

**Mew: [Blush]**

**Pyro: I-I didn't intend to!**

**PD: Aaaaanyways! Review! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you wonderful, wonderful readers much.**

**Pyro: Better get ready, we got a war ahead of us!**


	13. All targets down except one

Chapter 12: All targets down… except for one

**PD: Hi guys!**

**Pyro: Yeah yeah. Reviews, poll, OCs all the same stuff**

**PD: Aw… couldn't have made it longer, could you?**

**Mew: Nope!**

**PD: [Sigh]**

**Aqua: Cheer up! [Sits on PD's head]**

**PD: Right…**

* * *

><p>"Dad, how do people killing and hurting each other solve problems?"<p>

"They don't. But I will fight… I fight, not because I hate what is in front of me, but because I love what is behind me. I pray all will turn out well but I have a feeling that that will not be the case"

_"__Alpha reporting in. We've got visual contact on Latios"_ Pyro heard in his communicator

_"__Roger. I want Bravo and Alpha to take on Latios. Charlie will patrol the skies, half a klick radius. Delta, uh... erm…. Patrol the mansion, be careful! Be advised, my radar can only pick up airborne targets, ground units are invisible to it"_ Pyro replied

_"__Copy" _He heard everyone said. Pyro sighed

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"Yes Vul… just a bit stressed. I won't usually say this but I'm worried for everyone, especially the legendaries, very much" He replied. Then there was silence, until a loud explosion can be heard

"I'm betting that that's Alpha against Tio, Bravo would go help them soon" Pyro mused

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Alpha, Bravo is on the ground. Tango in sight" _Groudon stated in his communicator

"How do we do this?" Dialga asked

"Dunno. Wait for Alpha's response, Dia"

"Okay"

"Ooohh... that hit must've been painful for Zekky"

_"__[Static] Requesting backup immediately! Bravo, use the element of surprise to your advantage! Out!"_ came Lugia's rapid reply

"Hm… how?" Groudon asked

"I'll take point, follow my lead. Charge up your Solar Beam" Dia commanded

"Can't believe I'm taking orders from a woman" He muttered as he charged up the powerful move

"On my go" Dialga said.

_"__Danger close!"_she started charging up energy into a condensed ball of light, Flash Cannon. Both Lugia and Zekrom backed away from Latios at the warning Dialga gave

"Aim" The duo aimed

"Fire!" They both fired their attacks, both hitting Latios square in the chest.

"Go Go Go!" Dia yelled and they both charged out into the open, firing more attacks

* * *

><p><em><span>3 hours later<span>_

The battle has raged on outside the mansion for several hours now

"I don't understand" Pyro muttered

"What is it?" Mew asked, concerned

"Arcy is just sending them one by one. That's very bad tactic, we can just mow them down and have time to recover before she sends another one. She's up to something, and I don't like it"

"Hmm…"

_"__Delta reporting in, no changes" _Chrome's voiced announced over the communicator

_"__Good, carry on"_ Pyro replied, _'They come here one by one, fight and then leaves, what's the point of that?'_

_"__Bravo and Alpha, enemy taken care off, fled"_

_"__Good, good. Resume patrol"_

* * *

><p><em><span>That night<span>_

Pyro was suddenly awake, the night was quiet… too quiet, he got up and looked around. At first, nothing caught his eye, he was about to go back to sleep when movement was seen by Pyro at the corner of his eyesight. He stared at it, suddenly seeing some white within the shadows.

"Come out here!" He demanded. A giggle resonated throughout the room and the white stepped out

"Hello Pyro"

"Arceus" Pyro growled, he went to wake up Mew

"Don't bother, I've made sure that she'll stay asleep"

"So now you've been able to come in here, I assume you went underground, yes?"

"It was too easy"

"I think I better give you a proper welcome to the Grey Manor"

_"__Sir, we have all targets accounted for. They're tied up here with us, Bravo, Charlie and Delta. All enemy personnel down… … what was that Zekky? … … Shiiit … um, sir, all targets except one"_

_"__Good… Stay with them, you've all done good, thank you" _Pyro replied. The two stared at each other for a moment, before leaping towards each other simultaneously

* * *

><p><em><span>Vulcan's POV<span>_

I heard a loud bang and woke up with a start. I looked around and saw that a battle was raging, inside this very room in fact. Arceus and Pyro were fighting, their powers seemingly matched each other. Pyro was in his Pokemon form, as a Shadow Mew. Scanning the room, I spotted the others, our allies, just staring at the battle in the shadows. Not daring to interrupt, I decided I'll just watch quietly and pretend I'm still asleep.

That plan worked for a while, until Arceus figured something out

"That's your son, isn't it?"

"Like hell I'll tell you" Pyro growled

"Oohh… That's gotta be your son, Vulcan"

"So?"

"So… I found your weakness, I'll beat you! I will HAVE MY REVENGE!" She suddenly fired an abnormally large Hyper Beam towards me. Time seemed to slow down, I could hear the energy crackling in the beam as it neared towards me. Why couldn't I move? Oh… I guess what they say about fear paralyzing you is true, I couldn't move a muscle. The beam travelled nearer to me and I closed my eyes, preparing for the inevitable. A large force then collided with me

"Ugh…" I heard Pyro grunt. I reopened my eyes to see that I was pushed into the wall when Pyro took the impact of the attack and collided with me.

"DAAAAD!" No… It can't be… Not again! Why does this always happen?!

"Hmph! Why'd you even take that attack anyways?"

"I… [Cough] I need to protect him" He grunted, wincing in pain

"Why? He's just a street kid you adopted! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?!" Yes, what's so special about me?!

"You wouldn't know. When I look at Vulcan, I see myself. A kid, lost everything he loved, in pain. I just couldn't stand him being in any more pain than he currently is, I need to help him. And every time I'm around him, I feel happy, content, fulfilled. I won't let you take away that happiness! I won't let you take it away from him and from me! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" Pyro flew up, some tears trickling down his face, and charged at Arceus, who was still stunned from the display of determination, his body crackling with energy

"DOUBLE-EDGE!" Pyro shouted as he collided with the legendary. The force of the impact sent both of them rolling into a wall, crumpling as they crashed with it. Both of them were out cold. That was when the rest of our group came in

"Zek, Ray! Tie up Arceus and put her with the others! Alpha, Bravo and Charlie will keep them in check! Girls, Vulcan take Mew and let's go, we need to get Pyro to the hospital! To you legendaries, I trust you guys to hold down the fort!" Chrome ordered as he rushed towards Pyro

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro: Ugh… Headache<strong>

**Mew: That's what you get when you use Double-edge**

**Vulcan: I never knew you thought of me like that, father**

**Pyro: You didn't ask**

**Vulcan: [sigh] typical**

**PD: Sorry if this is short!**

**Arcy: [grumbles] Plenty long enough for me**

**Pyro: Aw… look who's the sore loser!**

**Arcy: It wasn't a lost! It's a draw!**

**Pyro: Whatever helps you sleep at night, little girl**

**Arcy: I'll get you back for this**

**PD: Anyways! Review!**

**Pyro: Vote!**

**Mew: OCs!**

**Arcy: Thanks for reading**


	14. What the balls?

Chapter 13: What the balls?

**Pyro: Is it true?!**

**PD: What?**

**Mew: That this is ending soon!**

**PD: Ohhh… that**

**Pyro: Well?**

**PD: Yep! This might be the last one!**

**Mew: Why?**

**PD: Because that's what I planned since the start of the fic, the end of the war will be the end of the fic.**

**Arcy: Are you sure that it's not just that you don't have more ideas~?**

**PD: Urk… yes, yes I'm sure! I've got lots of ideas, but gotta stick to the plan, right?!**

**Mew: Somehow I don't believe him**

**Pyro: Hey… If you say you've got lots of ideas, then why do you need helpers to give you more ideas?**

**PD: Um…**

**Arcy: Can't get outta this one**

**PD: Let's get on with the fic, reviews please!**

**Pyro: [sigh] He doesn't own pokemon… sometime else, I will get the truth outta you!**

**PD: For that, I'll grant you a surprise at the end!**

**Pyro: I don't think I'm gonna enjoy this… not at all**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pyro's POV<span>_

I groaned quietly. And that was when a weight decided to place itself next to me. I opened my eyes slowly, giving it time to adjust to the bright light overhead, and saw that the weight was pink.

"M-Mew?" I croaked. Man, was my voice raspy!

"Pyro, you're awake!" Mew screeched and hugged me. This was easier because I was the same size as her

"Ack… Mew… Some oxygen… would… be great!" I sputtered out, my tail whipping around. She muttered a sorry and backed off to sit next to me. I then heard a groan off to my right side, I turned my head to see Arceus on another bed. Apparently Arceus has just noticed me

"WHAT THE BALLS?!" She screamed

"'What the balls'? The hell does that mean?" I asked

"I'm going to kill you!" She tried to get up. Emphasize on 'try', she lifted her head but put it down almost instantly, groaning in pain.

"Can't even sit up, could you?! Ha! Good luck killing me!" I retorted

"And can you? Can you sit or stand up either?"

"Touché"

"I'll kill you later" She replied

"Arcy… can't we just leave it at that? Let's call a cease-fire. War is nothing short of organised murder and injuring people, and I know that none of us wants to. I know we don't want a repeat of the Great Darklight War again, do we?" Mew asked. I shivered at that name, my dad and uncle used to tell it to me so many times.

"Darklight war?" Sylvy asked, she was standing next to my bed

"Right… You don't know. Do you remember our first lesson on the First Duo?" I asked her

"Yeah" She replied.

"Well, the war that we spoke about, the one that decimated regions. That's the Great Darklight War" I explained

"You mean… you-"

"No… it was my dad and uncle, the previous generation of Shadow Mew and Light Mew. From what my mom told me, dad and uncle also liked to play with children, like me and Aqua. One day, there was a massive earthquake followed by a tidal wave. The disaster killed everyone in the village but those two. My dad was mad, he wanted war between him and the legendaries, saying that the legendaries could have protected the village from the disaster and prevent thousands of deaths and that Groudon and Kyogre was the reason the disaster happened. Uncle got in the way, trying to convince dad to leave it, but alas… it turned out to be a mistake, they argued a lot, and finally they waged war against each other" I told her

"S-so… your dad and uncle… went to war against each other?" She asked

"Yes… it resulted in a total decimation of several regions and deaths of some legendaries, who were then reborn without their memories, and also many deaths of innocent people" Arcy interrupted

"Yes… now that you guys remember that. I ask… do you want a repeat of that? But with more, if not all, of the legendaries dead and probably at least one region destroyed with hundreds of thousands, no, millions of deaths. Do you want that?" Mew asked, her eyes were pleading both me and Arcy to drop it

"[Sigh] Fine" We both said together

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><em><span>3rd person<span>_

It's been a few days since Pyro and Arceus woke up. Pyro was back at the mansion, cleaning the rooms while the girls were off somewhere in the mansion. Having sent Vulcan off to board at a school after the little Quilava morph asked to, he felt a little lonely. Pyro's phone suddenly buzzed; he looked at it and saw the message 'Main Door' written. He then took off, dropping the duster he was holding and taking off the apron

Elric had a great time on vacation with Valerie, his wife, but now they have returned.

"Aah~ Home sweet home!" He sighed happily before getting his ears pulled back and a knife at his throat

"Elric!" Valerie screamed in surprise, seeing an unknown person behind her husband

"Elric?" The figure repeated

"Hello Pyro" Elric replied, his voice raspy

"Shit! Uh… um… sorry old friend" Pyro let go of his ears instantly and sheathed the knife behind his back

"Huh… déjà vu, much?" Elric chuckled, rubbing his throat

"Yeah… I guess you're right! Sorry for scaring both of you, El, Val" Pyro also chuckled

"Oh, it's you, Pyro! I was scared there!" Valerie smiled sweetly

"So… what's been happening?" Elric asked

"Lots of things, some good, some bad, some scary" Pyro replied

"Scary?"

"Like your kids beating me up for scaring them"

"And about your eye?" Valerie asked

"HOLY SHIT! PYRO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Elric frantically screamed

"Long story short, we went on a mission to rescue Chrome"

"Wait, Chrome?" Elric asked, shocked

"The one and only!" Chrome shouted as he came up to them

"Chrome! You've grown so much!" Elric said, staring at the Lucario morph

"As did you, El, as did you. We haven't seen each other in like, many years!"

"I still remember when you two loved to talk to each other while the others play around" Pyro grinned

"Ah, yes… The good ol' times, eh?" Elric sighed

"It seems just like yesterday" Chrome chuckled. Pyro then felt a strong surge of energy flowing through his body.

**_'_****_There you go, brother! Your powers are back!"_** Aqua's voice rang through the entrance chamber

"Thanks Aqua" Pyro replied

**_'_****_No problem!'_** He said, before the connection was cut.

"So… are you leaving now?" Chrome asked, somewhat disappointed

"Not yet you don't! Tell you what, why don't we walk around the mansion one last time before you go? Val, you can return to our room if you want" Elric said, giving Chrome a knowing glance, which he returned with a satisfied smirk. Pyro took no notice of this

As they walked around the mansion, Pyro was happily chatting with his two friends. They were about to go down the stairs when the door to Sylvy's room, which was by the stairs, opened up and a hand dragged Pyro inside. Elric did nothing, just watched, while Chrome snickered and followed inside.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Pyro asked

"Well, you see… we thought it would be good to give you our parting gift!" Sylvy answered. Pyro looked around and saw all the girls and Chrome looking at him with seductive looks on their faces. Pyro instantly took notice of their intentions

"But- but… Me-"

"She said, and I quote, 'Go on, I don't mind sharing'" Ellie whispered into his ear

"What about Elric?!"

"He said that it's fine, what, didn't you notice he was standing outside doing nothing?" Jill whispered into his other ear

"I'm not gonna get out of this, am I?"

"No you won't" They all replied

"I've been waiting for this for so long" Chrome said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't believe you guys! You're gonna rape me!"

"It's not rape if you love it" Umi replied

* * *

><p>Outside, Elric chuckled. With his large ears, he heard the sound of fabric being ripped, followed by some moans and groans<p>

"So… this was your plan, right Aqua?" He asked. The white Mew appeared by Elric's side in a small flash

"Yep! It will relieve him of his stress… at least for a while" He giggled

"And about Mew?" The legendary in question appeared in a small, pink flash on Elric's other side

"Like I said, I don't mind!" She also giggled

"You three are just like brothers and sisters" Elric smiled and shook his head

"Well… I am his brother!" Aqua replied

"YEEESSSSS!" Sylvy's moan reached their ears

"Sounds like they're having a fun time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro: Wwwwhyyyyyy?!<strong>

**Mew: Oh hush!**

**PD: Yeah, I know you liked it. Besides, you could've teleported out if you wanted to**

**Aqua: Yeah! You got your powers back, remember?**

**Pyro: [Blushes]**

**PD: Told ya! I knew you liked it!**

**(Real) A/N Thank you all for reading my fic! I hope it was really fun and entertaining for most, if not all, of you! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you want, check out my other fics that I'm working on. This fic is now officially complete!**


End file.
